


梦里人

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 一丢丢r
Kudos: 39





	1. 01-14

小ad第一次见到小辅助的时候两个人都还没有一米七，小辅助更是还穿着童装的尺码，两个宅男都没有好好打理自己就被俱乐部相亲似的拉着见了面。

“这是你的辅助，青训练了三个月，马上就要提上来了。”

两个人有些拘谨地握了手。

十六岁生日都没过的ad在那国服韩服都有不小的名气，那个英雄他说自己排第二就没其他人敢说排第一，自信且骄傲，对于辅助的要求也是很挑剔的。

他有心仪的小辅助。

就是对面的这个人。

两个人都还是未长成的少年的身量，手也还是小小的。

小辅助的手心有些凉，留着形状修剪整齐的好看指甲，握手的时候小ad觉得自己的手背上被轻轻挠了一下痒痒的。

“以后要一起加油哦。”

然后小ad的脑袋里立马循环起一队的几个队友三个月来类似唐僧般的叨逼叨，童养媳哦童养媳，小ad觉得自己不能以平常心来对待自己的辅助了，这不仅是辅助，还是他的童养媳，淦。

小辅助那时候还没有他的ad高，大夏天的，穿着糖果色的T恤，白色的短裤下面一双细腿又长又直，每天日夜颠倒的作息和不规律的饮食让他即使年长一岁但是还没有窜个子，甚至身上的体毛都稀疏得可怜。小ad那段时间都不太敢看座位在他边上的辅助，一看注意力就不自觉地往对方的腿上集中，一只手可以环住的脚腕，莹白的脚背，连脚指甲都是可爱的样子。

膝盖这么瘦，小ad不自觉地回忆起几个哥哥不安好心要看他笑话时拉着一起看的小电影，电影里的女孩子有着丰腴性感的躯体，小ad想了想，自己的审美，可能是喜欢纤细型的吧，不然怎么会觉得小辅助比那些女孩子都要好看些呢。

色令智昏。

电子竞技没有爱情啊！

小ad甩甩头转身又把自己埋进日复一日枯燥的训练中。

十一月是小ad十六岁生日的时候，俱乐部大肆操办了一回给未来新星造势。小寿星的脑袋套不进蛋糕店送的纸皇冠，小ad把手里的纸环绕了一圈搭上扣就把这小玩意儿罩在了小辅助头上。

之后，每回队里有队员生日，小辅助都能跟着蹭上一顶小皇冠。

小ad许了两个愿望，一个关于梦想，被起哄后还想贪心一段爱情。

只是那时候他还太小，不知道命运已经把这两个礼物都带到了他身边，在他把小皇冠给小辅助戴上的那一刻，其中一个愿望就已经实现了。

小ad切了蛋糕，把中间掺了最多水果的那一块分给了小辅助，边上的队友跟着起哄，两个人的耳朵尖也红红的，小辅助接过蛋糕小声地祝他生日快乐。

生日快乐。

我们要成为最强下路组。

转了年，ad马上就可以登上他想了很久的联赛了，却被告知年纪没有达到规定不能上场。

明明宣传片都已经拍好了呀。

他想上场，想要carry。

向来骄傲又傲娇的小ad把自己关进了房间里，谁也不理，饭也不吃，小辅助站在门口敲了敲，喊ad给他开门。

才满十六周岁没多久的臭弟弟眼眶有些红，小辅助说不许这样熬夜了，眼睛都红了。

年轻是资本，但是太年轻了也是种拖累。小ad老成地叹了一口气，瘫在床上像个毫无灵魂的饼，拉着小辅助的手说，哥，为什么我这么小。

小辅助歪着头想了想，大家都是一起去厕所的关系了，虽然很难为情，还是决定诚实一点，坦言道：“不小的。”

两个毛都没有长齐的小屁孩对望一眼，小ad难以置信地看着他的辅助，他这么白这么软这么娇的童养媳，居然会对他开黄腔了？！这就是大一岁的魅力吗？

他甚至都有点想不起来自己上一秒在为什么事难过了，直接把小辅助按在怀里使劲揉搓对方的后颈那块敏感得要命的皮肤，看着人在自己怀里团成一小团，边喘气边喊自己哥。

在小ad觉得自己的理想型是个瘦妹子之后又加上了一条，他可能，比较喜欢年上的？

那时候他还不知道，他以后喜欢的人根本不是个妹子。

在小ad之前，他们战队有不少人在饮水机边上短暂地停留过又离开了。

他开始默默地rank，队里找了一个ad来救场，同样的天才ad，小ad有些醋，他也想上场，他也想比赛，他想他的辅助只看他。

然后小辅助说，队里最帅的是新来的ad。

原来颜NMLG的小ad不禁开始怀疑人生了，十六岁的他难道不是帅吗？

不对，自己为什么要在意自己在辅助心里帅不帅，能carry不就好了吗？

但是……

草，自己怎么了，居然想辅助只看自己一个人。

小adrank之余觉得自己的世界观正在打碎重塑中。

天气还冷，小辅助喜欢穿大大的卫衣，袖子很长，手指缩进衣袖里，然后盘着腿窝在电竞椅上看复盘。

小辅助不知道哪里学来的时尚搭配，小腿袜包着秋裤，结果小腿还是瘦瘦的一截，是队里其他几个有点身材不健康的哥哥眼红的要命，拉着小ad一起给小辅助加餐，坚持了半个月，除了小辅助每个人都胖了五斤。

“没道理啊，咋回事呢？”

几个人围着小辅助，小辅助只好说自己吸收不好，说着还拉高了自己卫衣，肚皮又白又薄，瘦瘦的，甚至都可以清晰地看到肋骨。

几个哥哥不当人，上手摸了摸，下一秒就被小ad拍手打掉。

然后自己摸了一把。

滑滑的。

窄窄的腰身，没有一点多余脂肪。

小ad那时候住的还是上下铺四人间，不过幸运的是那天晚上只有他一个人。

第二天醒来后，小ad一脸绝望地缩在被窝里。

昨天怎么没觉得内裤有点紧呢？

他拨了拨那根硬得有些难受的物件，脑子里一会儿是电影里女孩好看的胴体，一会儿是雪白的小腿袜，一会儿是白瘦的大腿根，一会儿是那肚皮上圆圆的肚脐眼。

欲望探出了遮蔽的布料彰显着存在感，他耳边好像又响起了小辅助之前说他不小的声音，要是他面前有一面镜子，他大概可以立刻意识到这是一瞬间心动的样子。

但是大心脏的小ad窝在被子里一遍遍给自己疏导，这是青春期正常的迹象，没事没事，稳得住。一边手上加大力度。

“你怎么赖床呀！”

卧室的门被小辅助一把推开的同时，小ad觉得，要是想要稳住这跌宕的思绪，可能要先吻住这个打扰自己diy的小坏蛋。

当然这个情绪只存在了一秒钟。

一定是他没睡醒，一定是因为辅助太瘦太可爱，他肯定是喜欢女孩子的。

喜欢那种瘦瘦的，会照顾他，有着大长腿的女生！

这是一年中少有小ad年纪没被限制的赛事，队里的哥哥带着他坐了动车到更南方的地方，本来是个旅游胜地，但是一群宅男也不想着出去玩，有空就在训练室里rank、训练赛、复盘。

南方有些热，小辅助最近rank得更厉害，人都累瘦了，伶仃的腕子就剩瘦瘦的一把了。

不知道是俱乐部搞事还是酒店搞事，ad和辅助一间房虽然是不成文的规定，但是ad万万没有想到居然还是个大床房。

最骚的还是圆床。

你他妈怎么不摆个水床呢？

队里上单揶揄地瞥了他一眼，“把握机会哦~”

把握你个几把！

“别把错几把哦~”

“给爷爬！”

小辅助倒是没想这么多，把行李一摊就拉着ad去rank了。

到了晚上ad知道了小辅助怕黑的小秘密。

小ad居然不觉得小辅助矫情，甚至觉得这个小毛病有点可爱。

上一个晚上夜盲怕黑要开灯睡觉的，在ad脑子里只能想到在他五六岁的时候他家表姐趴在电脑前看的台剧里面的笨蛋女主角。

床头的灯是可以调亮度的，小ad贴心地调了一个不刺眼的亮度然后拍拍床说可以睡了。

让小辅助下意识想到那个胸毛男拍床的表情包。

小辅助突然有些害羞。正值盛夏，又是血气方刚的男生，睡觉的时候自然布料不会多。两个男生穿着短裤躺在一个被窝里，胳膊撞胳膊，腿撞腿，别提多别扭了，翻来覆去一个小时谁都没睡着。

“你别动了，都吵到我了。”

“……明明是你自己动来动去。”

两个人相顾无言，还是ad不自觉的别过头，“你说我们会赢么？”

“会的。”

“这么肯定？”

“因为ad是你呀。”

“你，你在说什么批话！”

年轻的ad总喜欢用暴力来掩盖羞赧，即使是在被窝里这样不方便施展的地方，ad还是倔强地去制裁小辅助的后颈。

两个人在被窝里闹做一团，力气完全不够看的小辅助被压得死死的，嘴里一会儿喊哥一会儿求饶，出了一身的汗，气喘得面颊都泛着粉。

早年混网吧的狗ad没少看那种小电影。

汗涔涔的身体，湿漉漉的眼睛。

小ad看得心痒。

那里也有些蠢蠢欲动了。

大概是太久没有发泄过了吧，毕竟平时住得四人间，洗澡的时间又短得可怜，他已经很久没有解决过那方面需要了。

小少年们尴尬地互望一眼后默契地瞥开头。

睡觉睡觉。

胜利是攀登者的旗帜。

小ad觉得没有发挥好，配不上这样的胜利。

但是胜利就是胜利呀，没有你4打5怎么赢？

小辅助在小角落里挖到了眼泪都没擦干净的小ad，不太熟练地安慰着人。小少年的自尊是很脆弱的，他以后一定会成为很了不起的ad，他一直这样相信着，所以小辅助把人面对面抱进怀里，不去看他通红的眼睛，给他拥抱，但是不去看他的眼泪。

辅助场下也要这么保护ad吗？

小ad后来的职业生涯也曾短暂地搭档过别的辅助，但是配合的人越多，越觉得他的小辅助不能替代，不管是场上还是场下。

小ad要面子，洗了脸哭过的痕迹还是很明显，小辅助贴心地和领队报备了行程就带着ad就近解决了晚饭。

比赛当天的晚上一般没有安排，小ad却还是去了训练室打了整整一夜的rank，小辅助也不劝，在边上一起开着rank，两个人打了到了后半夜才回了房间。

今夜的冷气格外给力些，洗了澡的小辅助脚心还是温温的，等ad上了床就偷偷踩在对方的小腿肚上。

“嘶，干嘛呀！”

“我好冷呀。”

真娇气。

小ad把被角捂好，侧过身睡，挡着大部分直面的冷气。

一起住了这么些天，小ad知道自己的辅助睡相是很好的，但是今夜对方好像是真的怕冷，直供拱地往他怀里钻。

看在对方把自己拎回来又陪自己rank了大半夜的份上小ad大方地借出了自己的胳膊把对方搂进怀里，用自己的身体熨帖对方。

距离两个人第一次见面已经过了一年多了，这个年纪的男生三个月就换个模样，个子和竹子似的往上窜，好在小辅助生得瘦，团在怀里人畜无害，只余可爱。

Ad把小辅助的腿夹着不让人乱动，柔嫩的肌肤蹭啊蹭的，愣是把ad给蹭硬了，ad闭眼凝神开始背技能cd大招距离英雄背景，淦，小辅助的腿好嫩。

探出内裤边缘的gui头趾高气昂地叫嚣着，被ad残忍地用布料兜住。

对着兄弟硬算什么好汉，求求你了，下次看片的时候努力点成不？

上回战队夜间友好互动环节，大家默契地没有带小辅助，或者说小辅助实在长得太幼齿了，再加上那副营养不良似的体格，大家还真没好意思叫上人一起观摩这异性身体接触动作片。

然后年纪最小的弟弟，居然看完片子面不改色。

兄弟们惊呆了，臭弟弟面上不显，其实也惊呆了。

喂，给点面子啊，这样他很难在一队混下去啊！

小辅助睡醒的时候他的ad眼眶下挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈正盯着他，给他吓了一跳。

“怎么啦？还没睡醒？”

“你有没有住过校？”

“你没事吧，大家都初中文凭，谁初中住校？”

“那你有没有听说过，那个，我有个朋友告诉我，他们男生寝室都经常一起活动的。”

“男生寝室一起活动不是很正常吗？”

“就是，就是那种活动……”

总是有什么说什么的ad难得的有些吞吞吐吐，最后干脆豁出去了，在小辅助的胯上摸了一把，英勇就义似的说：“就，就这种互动。”

刚起床本就是容易激动的时候，尤其是还被ad这样摸了一把，小辅助面红耳赤地说不出话来，手也不知道该往哪里放了。

“这样，这样不好吧……”

“男生间这样很正常的，直男都这样！”

“直男都，都这样？不了吧……”

“没事的，你不舒服吗？”

怎么能不舒服呢，这种事自己做和别人做的差距简直一个天上一个地下，小辅助被摸了几下就完全兴奋起来了。他还没有完全变声，shen吟也是软乎乎的，白嫩的胸膛像是棉花糖，还有两颗红艳的樱桃等着人去采摘呢。

小辅助失了清醒，在ad的揉搓下渐渐软了身子，微张着唇像是在向对方索吻。

这太超过了。

小ad不住地咽着口水，却有一股火从脚底心烧到了天灵盖。

手心里的小家伙要到了，ad突然停下了动作，小辅助不解地睁开眼睛看着ad发出一声抱怨又惹人怜的声响。

小ad说：“你也帮帮我，我们一起。”

小ad之后也说过很多我们一起，公共场合时，正经采访时，他总是说着，我们，一起，以后这样仔细想想带有严重暧昧意味的词汇。

但是他第一次对辅助说的时候，他还没满十七周岁，两个人连最后的底裤都只穿了一半，被窝里热烘烘的弥漫着少年人独有的气息。

小ad最终得逞了。

两只小兽难以自持地抱在了一起，小ad根本无法拒绝辅助索吻的样子，但是他知道他要是真的吻上去，就不仅仅是直男间的互帮互助了。

小ad完全忘了这样本来就很不直男啊。

“你可以亲亲我吗？”

“不，不好吧……”

“哦。”

小ad突然觉得自己为什么要拒绝别人，连撸的劲儿都小了，只好又哄着人：“亲嘴这个，这个很不直男啊。”

“但是我有个朋友说，就是亲亲嘛，没关系的，直男也可以亲亲啊。”小辅助出来了一次后终于让智商占领了高地。

“真的吗？”

小辅助斩钉截铁地点点头，

哦，那没事了。

至此队伍里的下路组弟弟有了瞒着所有人的小秘密。

但是青春期的欲望本就是，虽然隐蔽私密，但又实实在在会发生的。

比赛训练rank复盘是他们日常生活中的全部，小ad只会在小辅助赢了比赛没有外出约会的晚上寻找机会。

机会很难得，要么是ad房间里没人的时候，要么是辅助房里没人的时候。

也不仅仅是赢比赛之后，有一次队伍失利，小辅助看起来难受极了，但是那天恰好，两个人的房间里都没有人。

小ad原本也不打算在人家伤心难过的时候做这档子事儿，只是安慰着安慰着，小辅助脆弱的神情可怜极了，挡在镜框后那渴求安慰和拥抱眼神让小ad无法忽视。拥抱顺理成章地发生，两个人抱了一会儿，ad觉得这气氛有些暧昧，这太不直男了，想要松手，怀里的人却抱着他的脖子软躺到了他的床上，这暗示就太明显了，本来没动这份心思的小ad瞬间给出了反应。

厚起来的冬衣被踢到地上，两个人脱得光溜溜后又抱到了一起，只是第一次之后小辅助就不再向小ad索吻了，每回要忍不住的时候就用虎牙轻轻地咬ad的肩膀。这些微的疼痛加剧着欲望的滋长，两个人互相摸了一会儿，ad又抽出手机点开前段时间下过的小电影充当这隐秘欲望的背景音。

明明片子里的女生又白又大，但是小ad还是没有办法把注意力从小辅助身上挪开，小辅助倒是分出点好奇看了几眼，又和小ad小声抱怨：“你们总是看片不带我。”

“小屁孩看什么片。”

“我是哥哥……”

“那也不行，不能带坏你。”

但是我们明明在做更坏的事情。

小辅助学着片子里的样子去含小ad的喉结，对方闷哼了一声，在他们一只手都能数清楚的“情事中”小ad第一次比辅助更早地出来了。

脖子上还残留着对方肉嘟嘟唇瓣的触感，爽过的ad意识回笼，只觉得小辅助这人真的会长，身上一丝肉都不多长，偏偏唇瓣有肉，脸颊有肉，还有个圆乎乎的屁股，比女生都得劲儿。

但是他从来没有对这样类型的女生产生过什么其他的情绪。

不会想着要安慰，会心疼，会喜欢。

弟弟年纪还小，弟弟什么都不知道。

其实过了七月份的生日，小辅助已经是个成年的哥哥了，可惜身量还是没有长开，两只手腕并在一起都不够小ad一只手捏的。只是这屁股看起来像只甜蜜多汁的水蜜桃，像是已经成熟的样子，捅捅就能捣出香甜的汁液来。

电影里也有这样的镜头，ad学着叠到了小辅助的身上，把那根与年纪匹配还是弟弟尺寸的弟弟埋进了那高耸的tun缝里。小辅助被压着居然也没有反抗，这已经不是当初说好的互动环节了，小ad不住地挺kua磨蹭，那出来了一次的物件软了又硬，小辅助的那个就压在小ad每天盖着的被子上蹭着蹭着就出来了。

连日高强度的训练和失利后的难过都让高chao后的小辅助疲惫不堪，枕着小ad扣着他肩膀的胳膊就睡了过去。

小ad释放在了辅助的gu间，浓稠的白zhuo尽数溅在了那闭合的xue口。

小ad伏在小辅助单薄的背上喘着粗气，握着自己疲软的X在对方的屁股上化着圈，最后摸了摸那个被他jingye泡软的xue，终于不得不说服自己这个真的很不直男。

转年的春天，小ad终于够了上比赛的年纪，正当龄好皮相，带着他的小辅助在游戏里大杀四方。

没有人能拒绝这样意气风发自信又帅气的男生。

他场上射出的每一箭收割对面的人头也收割少女的心。

“有个局要不你去一下？”

小ad没有拒绝，他刚入行开始就对这个东西有心理准备，他们俱乐部一般不会给他安排这方面的应酬，能拿到他面前的约说明是真的不方便推，他点点头应下装作没有看到小辅助面上一闪而过难过的神色。

小ad十三四就出来做主播了，其实只要他想聊的话一般气氛不会尬，而且对面是个需要他示好且对他有点小苗头的大小姐。

但是这顿饭吃得可真让人消化不良啊。

大小姐找着话题聊，什么路上哪家店好吃，什么电影好看，小ad有一句没一句应着，直到气氛彻底冷了下来他才觉得有些不好意思，挠头想着话题。

对面是个想追他的，自然是什么话都能接，甚至配合小ad问了一些比赛上的事。说到这里小ad的话才多了起来，下意识地夸了一串自己辅助的操作之后才觉得气氛又有些冷了。

这家餐厅很高级，是那种有钱的网红才会想着来打卡的地方，之前小辅助也提过一嘴，小ad只觉得饮料也不好喝肉也不好吃，饭后配合地和大小姐拍了一张照，照片里的小ad扯着单边的嘴角露出营业的笑容，不过不影响帅气。

大小姐还想着敲定下次的约会，小ad只好把俱乐部搬出来说训练很忙没空，这才最后溜了出来。

小ad其实不喜欢营业，只不过脾气好，路上被粉丝偶遇当成打卡景点也不好意思给冷脸，其实小ad最帅的那几随手拍都出自于自家的辅助，被他们不多的西皮粉们调侃为女友视角，照片里的小ad嘴角带笑眼神温柔，剑眉星目满满的年少英气，看一眼就让人心动，只有他的小辅助会捕捉到这样好的瞬间。

小ad知道有些东西在悄悄变质，但是是好的吗？

理智告诉他这并不好，但是感性的天平无法自制地倒向小辅助那一边。

有很多瞬间他想逃离世间一切规则和条条框框只随心所欲的做事，偏偏他做不到这样，只能在力所能及的范围里给小辅助一点点安慰和回应。

回去的路上小ad给小辅助带了一杯奶茶，是对方喜欢甜度和加料，到了基地就献宝似的把东西端到了小辅助的桌上。小辅助正在rank没理身后站着的小ad，小ad拆了吸管插好又把东西挪了过去，小辅助才在回城的空隙端起来喝了一口。

“太甜了。”

“怎么会！”明明都是按着小辅助平时的口味点的，一模一样，平时小辅助就是喜欢喝这个，咋今天就不好哄了？

“芋圆啵啵不好喝了不喜欢了。”

小ad觉得大事不妙，拖了椅子来坐到了小辅助边上，他也想不清楚对方心情不好的具体原因，但是都不喜欢喝芋圆啵啵了那自己一定是罪魁祸首。

走位的间隙小辅助实在受不了边上这炽热的目光，分出一点心去应付挂在自己椅背上的的小ad，“晚上开心不？”

“就那样呗。”

“哪样啊？”

“菜一般，下次我们不去那里吃了好不好？我一晚上都没吃什么，好饿。”

“那，女孩子怎么样啊？”小辅助眼镜框后的眼睛不停乱瞄，试图让自己探究的眼神不要太明显。

“就那样吧，也没注意。”

“肚子饿？”

“是啊，没吃好，那个女的老是问我这个那个的，我都没有好好吃。”

“那你都买奶茶了没买点其他的自己垫垫肚子？”

“想着先给你带奶茶就回来了。”

“哦。”

小辅助拿起奶茶又咪了一小口，这回倒是没再抱怨什么了。

小ad端起奶茶准备走又被小辅助叫住：“你拿我奶茶干嘛呀？”

“你不是说不好喝么？爷帮你丢掉。”

“放下放下，勉强喝喝吧。”

“这么勉强？那别喝了，给你买新的。”

“不要新的，就要芋圆啵啵，你烦死了，等我打完这把下面给你吃。”

然后打完这把下面给他吃了，下面也给他吃了。

小辅助在之前战队的时候都是被照顾的小弟弟，哪里会煮什么面呀，都是上单哥哥给他煮的，如今他也是哥哥了，面煮得不咋地，但是还是像模像样地套上了煮饭阿姨平时用的围裙站在厨房里忙活。

那种厨房里经年累月积攒下的气味的围裙毫无情趣可言，但是小ad帮着小辅助系上身后的绑带，看那细细的一截腰被绑带收紧，红色的带子垂在秋裤包裹着的小肉屁股上，小ad肚子和心脏都发出同样无法忽视的信号。

这一年他们战队迎来了完全体，旧的打野退役，小辅助的房间空余出来的那个床位在大家的默许下由小ad拿下了。

队里其实并不是没钱，基地在最贵最贵的地段，只不过是住宅改的，房间并不是很多，除了下路组的两个老幺之外，其余的队友和工作人员几乎都是四人间，有限条件中最好的房间留给了队里最小的弟弟们。

至此小辅助和小ad开始了短暂又黏糊糊的同居生活。

春季赛开赛以来队伍的状态很好，因为小ad能上场的原因像是全队点亮了技能树的最后一块空缺，场上场下都是肉眼可见的猛。

小ad的人气水涨船高，每回接到粉丝的礼物小ad都可以从礼物里面翻出一大堆隐晦暗示的联系方式。或许是青春期的躁动，亦或是想要再证明些什么，小ad没有去主动加过这些好友，但是通过身边朋友亲戚拿到他联系方式的女孩子的好友申请他也没有拒绝。

又是一次爽利的胜利后，同房的下路组有更多私下的时间可以抒发下那血液中躁动不安的部分。其实他们同住后亲密接触的频率反而下降了，平时就够黏着的了，每天高强度的训练足够消耗小年轻们的旺盛精力，其实的确不会有很多那方面的心思。

完事儿后洗了澡，小辅助床上丢满了行李箱里理出来的衣服，堆得和山似的自然不能睡人，刚刚做完那种事，小辅助爬上小ad的床自然是不会被赶出来的。

两个人各自做着自己的事情，小辅助趴着看番，小ad一边聊微信一边靠过去蹭个几眼，鼻尖都是小辅助刚洗完澡那湿漉漉的香味，明明大家用的都是同一款沐浴露，但是只有小辅助身上的味道几乎让小ad着迷。

小ad嗅着嗅着又有些心猿意马，形状凌厉的唇贴在小辅助露出的肩膀上，从小ad的角度还能看到自己辅助那圆圆的下巴。

“干嘛啦。”

小辅助侧过身躲过了小ad逾矩的亲密，小ad的亲昵行为被打断有些不太开心，“躲什么？”

“亲来亲去的很不直男啊，你不是在和小姐姐聊天么。”

“……你之前不是说直男也可以亲亲的么。”

其实两个人也就是那一回亲了一次，还是没伸舌头的那种，只是那时候的小辅助神情太过沉溺享受，像是两个人干了一件多亲密禁忌的事情似的。

“后来才知道那个朋友不是直男，是和我开玩笑的。”

小ad被堵的说不出话来，有些烦躁的翻过身又点开了微信的界面，这会儿就看对面的女孩子怎么样都不顺眼了，头像讨厌，聊天也讨厌，全部都最讨厌，他只喜欢英雄联盟！其他都是什么鬼东西，都滚出去吧！

小辅助把小ad的暴躁都看在眼里，只是自己又能用什么身份来安抚对方的情绪呢，可能在ad的眼里，自己也只是个合拍的辅助而已吧。

其实小辅助的行情也不差，或者说他相当地招小姐姐们的喜欢。小辅助春季赛的发型烫了个小卷，看上去像只毛茸茸人畜无害的小羔羊，没有人会拒绝这样温和的小动物，即使他剥去羊皮也有着猎人锋利的心脏，但是大家只能看到他毫无攻击性的可爱面孔，却忘了之前的他也是一腔孤勇向前收割的杀人型辅助。

视频的声音突然断掉，小ad分出一眼去瞄了瞄，发现小辅助的微信聊天对象是自己不知道的名字。

“你在和谁聊天？”

“小姐姐呀。”

“你哪来的小姐姐？！”

“只许你有？”

Ad气结，却又找不出反驳的话来，只觉得心里头酸酸的，的确，他的小辅助技术好对外性格也棒，的确是吸引小姐姐的型。

但是他怎么可以吸引小姐姐呢，他怎么可以和小姐姐聊天呢！

完全忘了自己明明五分钟之前也在做着同样的事情。

战队还是太年轻了，失败来得猝不及防，他们倒在离荣誉两步之遥的位置上。

那时他们以为这是技不如人，但是命运的小把戏捉弄了他们这一次，迟早会回馈给他们应该得到的。

只有成绩才是他们价值的体现，没有选手是不想赢的，他们也是。

止步半决赛的他们有着一段休整的时间，这是他们一年中为数不多的假期，下路组的弟弟们在房间里收拾着回家的行李，小辅助是家里娇宠大的，即使后来去了次级联赛也有队里的哥哥照顾着，收拾行李这种技术活他是真的不拿手，把要穿的衣服往行李箱里一塞就躺到床上开始打游戏机。

小ad是没什么强迫症，但是小辅助这行李箱一个衣角搭在地上怎么看怎么别扭，小ad就撸起袖子来帮他把衣服一件件叠好，顺便问瘫在自己床上霸占自己游戏机的小辅助最近还有没和小姐姐聊天。

“聊什么聊，现在的我只想赢比赛。”

“我也是。”

“哈？”

“我也只想赢比赛，我，我没有和别的人浪费时间。”

“我没有说你浪费时间呀。”

小ad急切地想要解释些什么，枯燥的训练之余他没有从与旁人聊天中得到快乐，或者说只有坐在小辅助身边，哪怕是训练都是愉悦满足的。

这种满足感一旦从一个人身上感受到，就很难再去从别处寻得了。

“夏季赛一起拿冠军！”

“我们要成为最好的下路组！”

年轻的弟弟好大的口气，这个目标对于他们来说仿佛很近又很离谱，但是小ad目光如炬，看起来像是真有把冠军奖杯捧到小辅助手中的气势。

“嗯，我们一起。”

短暂的休整后全队集体全情投入训练，高强度的训练和rank让人专注，不再把注意力留给其他对于成绩没有好处的事情上，明明是一群十几二十的小男生每天过着训练睡觉的单调乏味生活竟然也不觉得腻。

也是从这个时候开始，两个人几乎所有的空余时间都绑定在了一起，一起出去吃饭看电影，朋友聚会方便捎上对方的话就绝对不会落下，小辅助还有自己从次级联赛认识的几个好朋友，小ad倒是入定般待在基地，除了小辅助的邀约一般都懒得出门，到了后来大家都知道了要想请小ad这尊佛要先搞定他的小辅助。

年轻人热衷所有的垃圾食品和对身体有负担的食物，两个人最喜欢吃烤肉火锅，什么都要放辣，只是苦了同队吃不了辣体弱单薄的一米八七东北打野。

“给我也烤一个呗？”

“滚，自己没手？”

“你辅助也没手？”

“爷乐意。”

拒绝了东北打野的投喂邀请，小ad给小辅助拧开了饮料瓶紧闭的盖子，又专注地盯着炭烤炉免得肉焦了老了小辅助不爱吃。

小辅助一边玩手机一边去夹碟子里堆着的肉片，小ad贴心地连酱汁都给他刷好了，就差喂进他嘴里。

夏季赛成绩也不错，让他们赛后的晚饭也能愉悦地进行。

小ad的手机亮了一下，是之前的聊天列表里小姐姐的夜宵邀约，小辅助当做没看到又忍不住偷看小ad的反应。

一个两面金黄的小鸡翅夹进了小辅助的碗里，小ad还在努力地和熏眼睛的炭烤炉做斗争，小辅助这在凑到他耳边小声提醒说刚刚手机亮了一下。

小ad划开微信界面面无表情地拒绝了邀请，捏造了晚上要训练的理由，顺便问坐在边上满脸八卦神情的小辅助晚上要不要一起去看电影。

“我们不是要训练吗？”小辅助别的不说，揶揄蹿火埋汰人是有一手的。

“和你在一起，训练和出去玩有差吗？”

吃饭看电影，这不是约会的内容么，小辅助憋笑，然后在看到小ad的手机桌面是他们俩合照的同时答应了小ad笨拙的邀请。

只是不知道小ad什么时候才能明白，跟这个人在一起，愉悦是愉悦，累是愉悦，眼泪是愉悦，所有的一切都是愉悦，他的小辅助本就是他生活中除了胜利之外唯一的甜。

下路组的气氛肉眼可见的不对劲，连吃饭时座位挨着的距离都比别人近些。两个人开始有意无意地装备上了类似情侣款的小东西，隐晦又大胆地流露出一丝丝不寻常的、别人融入不进来的磁场。

又是一场胜利，回去的车上两个人坐到一起，小ad有些困了，头一点一点的就倒到了小辅助的肩头上，小辅助侧过头和小ad说些什么，嘴唇都要贴上小ad的耳朵了，早就超过什么安全的社交距离百八十米了，但是向来擅于把握交往距离的小ad也不躲开，甚至亲昵地蹭了蹭。坐在后排的中单总是最先发现不对劲的地方，两个都是他疼的弟弟，不知道什么时候变得这样子亲密了，他朦朦胧胧有个想法，但是又不敢去确定，毕竟对于韩国男人来讲，这样的亲密本就是非常平常的一件事。

晚饭是海底捞，他们一行人坐了三桌，小ad刚坐下就被偶遇的粉丝拉去拍照片了，等坐下来的时候饿的胃都有些痛了，小辅助已经给他打好了汤，还烫了几片肉，一碗下去缓了一会儿才觉得那抽动的痛感稍微褪去了些。

小辅助的手掌捂着小ad的肚子摸了摸，小声问对方是不是肚子痛，小ad说已经好多了，两个人才开始放轻松用餐。

已经是在角落里最隐蔽的小动作了，依旧是一点没落地落到了中单队长的眼里，这次还多了打野看着。

人高马大的打野挤到了小ad的另一边，准备关心一下看起来面色不佳的弟弟，作势就要摸人家的肚子，下一秒被ad连人带垫子给扔了出来。

“卧槽你咋回事啊？”

“你咋回事啊！贴这么近恶不恶心！”

“咋回事啊，哥哥看你难受关心关心你啊！”

“爷有辅助。”言外之意就是给爷爬。

“？？咋回事，谁还不是个双人路了？！”打野受了一肚子气去找上单爸爸，剩下的单人路中单表示呵呵。

下路组两个弟弟都是能吃辣的，只是避免不了嘴唇被辣油糊的肿肿的。吃过一轮后两个人一起去上了厕所，回来之后同桌的中单实在忍不住了，拉过小ad到一边偷偷摸摸地教育道：“你们俩人前要小心点，平时在基地就算了，都是自己人，这里还有粉丝跟着呢。”

“不是，我咋了？不就是和辅助去上了个厕所吗？”

“你那是简单的上厕所？你们俩嘴都啥样了，上个厕所肿成这样？”

小小ad大大脑袋里充满疑惑，好一会儿才反应过来中单队长什么意思，简直觉得自己委屈又吃亏，他明明什么都没做，只是和小辅助去上了一个厕所，连比大小都没有，咋中单看他就是一副占了人家便宜的样子。

回了房间，今天晚上没有复盘，两个人洗了澡就准备休息了，小辅助在刷微博，看粉丝挖的两个人的小互动，一边笑得整张床都在抖，下一秒小ad掀开被子就挤了进来。

小辅助才不会撵人呢，配合地让出了半个床位，枕着小ad的胳膊打着商量：“今天好累哦，下次再弄好不好？”

“哪里累？”

“手有些酸。”

他们是职业选手，手自然是重中之重，所有队员都非常注意且爱护自己的手，下路组也不例外，床头电脑桌和随身带着的外设包里都搁着护手霜或者按摩油。小ad从床头拿过他们共用的那一支护手霜，是粉丝送的国外的高级货，很润，抹开来有股清新的甜香，的确很配最近娇软可爱的小辅助。小ad拉过小辅助没在忙活的那只手挤了些白色的乳液然后带着人做手操，从掌心摸到指根，又和人十指相扣地按来按去，摸得小辅助身上都热了，被窝底下的脚掌都要蜷起来。

“另一只手。”

小辅助视频也顾不上看了，让人捏完手后，整张小脸都红扑扑的。

“今天他们以为我们俩去厕所是去亲嘴了。”

“为什么要去厕所亲？没别的地方了吗？”

小辅助的思维永远跳脱，小ad想了想，那里的确不是个亲嘴的好地方，但是他想说的不是这个啊。

“但是白白被误会了，这波很亏啊。”

“那你解释一下呗，我们又没有亲嘴。”

“他们不信。”

“啊？”

“哥们这波锅背大了啊，他们都觉得我欺负你。”

“哈哈哈哈，谁让你平时这么凶嘛。”

“你在讲什么批话？”

小ad厚实的手掌按上了小辅助脆弱的后颈皮，小辅助急促地喘气求饶，整个人都窝进了被窝里，小ad也不松手，直到人都飙出眼泪了才放轻了力道压着人拱了拱。

听到动静的中单队长推开门就是自家小辅助被ad压在被窝里轻薄的样子，睡衣拉开一大半露出半裸的肩头，别说多限制级了，偏偏搞事的还是个未成年。

“虽然现在在基地了，但是不太隔音，你们俩注意一点啊！”

“哎不是！哥，哥你听我解释！”

门嘭地一下被拉上，两个人瘫在床上大眼瞪小眼，这下算是洗不清了，小辅助踢了ad一脚：“你去把门关好。”

明明两个人什么都没做，还是心虚地锁了门。

落锁的声音清晰地响了一声，门外的哥哥们相视一眼眼中都是“没错吧，我就说吧，还说没什么，没什么锁什么门啊！”

“好像，好像锁了门更奇怪，要不，你再去把门开开？”

“你找事呢？！”

小ad压到小辅助身上，两个人手扣到一起，他们俩说是亲密吧，却不会接吻，说是不亲密吧，脱了衣服也会忍不住抱到一起，小ad轻声问着：“真的不可以吗？我想。”

“但是我好累哦。”

“手还酸吗？再帮你按按？”

“我腿也好酸。”

小辅助被剥得光溜溜的，微凉的白色乳液挤到了腿上，小ad兼职夜间按摩师，把小辅助从脚掌心捏到了大腿根最后才得逞。

两个人默契地容许这脆弱的种子发芽生长，再在心脏中开出一朵花来。

这次他们五个人第一次在正赛上离胜利这么近。

上一场胜利帮助他们拿下了世界赛的门票，小辅助在结束比赛的一瞬间抱着头在镜头前哭了出来，哥哥弟弟们路过的时候rua头揉肩，拉着人去对手那边握手示意。

他们队里有四个人都是第一次参加世界赛，多么的年轻稚嫩，又充满蓬勃的朝气与希望。

但是年轻莽撞又让他们在世界赛前长了一记教训，他们离奖杯这样近，却失之交臂。

下次再拿回来就好。

那时他们对于来日有着必胜的把握，只是现在的他们可能还缺点什么，时机或者磨砺，现在踏过的荆棘都只是通向王座的阶梯。

决赛失利的难过并没有让人过于失落遗憾，新的征程正在等着他们呢。

这是下路组的第一次出国比赛，临国很近，忽略一个小时的时差其实并没有很大差别。

小辅助带了许多嫩色的衣服，穿起来走在街头就像一个普通的学生。异国比魔都要冷上许多，一阵风吹过，小ad就连忙跟上去握着小辅助的手腕，生怕对方就被风给卷走了，飘在这异国他乡的哪一处，这人生地不熟的，可要去哪里找呢。

许多年后回忆起，这都会是他们觉得最好的一段时光。

没有压力，没有多余的期待和负担，相信自己的实力和队友，满怀赤诚地迎接每一场比赛，然后就是跃过可以接受的失败去和胜利握手。

或许赢比赛的快乐掩盖了太多情绪，小ad并没有注意到自己的辅助在休息时有许多愣神的时间。

密集的比赛和训练让两个人分身乏术，更别说做那种消耗体力的事情了，回了房间能躺在一张床上休息都已经成为一种享受。小ad精神好，今天睡得迟一些，因为小辅助怕黑他们睡觉的时候不会把灯都关掉，所以在入睡的前一秒一直神经大条的ad终于看见了睡梦中辅助洇湿的睫毛。

怎么哭了呀，是做噩梦了么？

小ad把人轻轻搂进怀里，一下一下给人顺毛。

他从来没有对一个人这样有耐心。

再好看的女生都没有。

小ad是一个认清现实就随波逐流的人，他想现在还不是最好的时机，他需要一场胜利，一场让所有人都记住他们名字的胜利来纪念他的心动。

再等等我吧，你不是哥哥吗，那就再等等我吧，我会成为那个英雄，给你胜利，再给你更多你想要的东西。

小ad偷偷摸摸地在小辅助的唇边烙下了一个亲吻。第一次之后小辅助就再也没有主动向小ad索吻过了，后来小ad也明白过来仪式感极重的小辅助到底在别扭什么，但是清醒的时候小ad怎么样都不好意思把话给讲白了，只好趁着人睡着了才偷偷摸摸地搞些小动作。

等赢了明天的比赛先，如果小辅助需要一点安慰或者亲吻，他都有。

接下来就是一场接着一场的胜利，连胜的狂喜让人无暇顾及估计角落里的小情绪。一群人一起去看大海，放烟花，人高马大的东北打野在海边吹着冷风哭成一朵娇花说要一起拿冠军去捧杯，要向全世界证明他们是最棒的。

只是那时没有想过这样盛大的胜利背后要付出怎样的代价。

最后敌方水晶爆炸之前，年轻的ad就已经克制不住兴奋的战栗，顾不上赛事语音最后会被做成花絮就大声地喊着小辅助的名字，起身的瞬间第一个去拥抱自己的辅助，把发烫的面颊埋进小辅助纤细的颈窝。

一群人拥抱喜悦和眼泪，淋着金色的雨去捧杯，小ad和辅助站得这样近，这样亲密，好似全世界没有任何东西可以将他们隔阂或者分开。

之后就是接踵而来的采访和活动。那时俱乐部还披着人情的外衣，安顿好夺冠后一系列的后续节目也到了小ad十八岁生日的那天，连老板都抽空来给出道即冠军的小ad庆生。下路组自然而然地坐在了一起，蛋糕是粉丝送的翻糖蛋糕，上面插着一个小ad的Q版造型和他成名英雄的小模型。

小ad把两个模型摘下来和小辅助一人一个拍了合影，他想这是他的十八岁生日，以后十九岁，八十岁，九十岁都要和这个人一起过。蛋糕有些甜，但是他偏爱甜食，要不然怎么会这样喜欢他的小辅助呢。微博上说摄入一些甜食或高淀粉食物有助于心情愉悦，没有人会去主动拒绝幸福感，大家都渴望把这样甜蜜握在手中，即使是十八岁的小ad也有贪心的时候。

择日不如撞日，就今晚吧。

又有谁会拒绝意气风发荣誉加身的天才ad呢。

他要是没有在今晚喝醉到意识模糊，他要是有好好告白的话，是不是之后的磨难就可以少一些。

ad的前半生能被称之为幸运幸福的日子有很多，确立自己兴趣的时候算，发现自己天赋的时候算，直播时期遇上小辅助的时候算，一起拿了冠军也算，但是说起最难受的一天，目前为止不会有比知道他的辅助要离开更难过的时候了。

接下来的一整天小ad都没有和小辅助单独相处的机会，他就看着对方像是耗尽了所有心力和期许，应付着其他人的疑问和关心。

晚上迟一点的时候老板也到了，小辅助被单独叫过去谈话，像是念书时候没考好被班主任叫进办公室似的。

但是他明明没有做错什么呀，甚至应该可以说是做得很好才对，为什么他还要承受这些。

哲学专业的老板不知道有什么谈话技巧，反正出来后他的辅助就松口了，ad提心吊胆一整天这会儿可让他逮着机会把人拎回了卧室里关门落锁。

“不走了？”

“嗯……”

他们房间没有椅子，两个人就坐在各自的床上相对望着，小辅助很少被ad这样注视着不说话，觉得有些不自在，吸吸鼻子问：“你没有什么要问的吗？”

小ad脑中警铃大响，上一次小辅助问他这样的送命题还是在他十六岁的时候，答案是啥来着？

“其实走不走全看你自己，虽然我想不出你要走的理由，怎么看都是留在这比较好的吧，但是如果你要走我不会拦着你的。”

的确，这个战队就是最合适小辅助的战队，小辅助也是最合适这个战队的辅助了，两年前决定签约的时候就已经方方面面都考虑过了的，只是那时候不知道舆论也是刀，一把一把割在身上并不比凌迟要痛。

小ad在床上坐不住，怎么坐都觉得烫屁股，过去见不到小辅助的几个小时他在这日日夜夜休息和小辅助颠鸾倒凤的床上一刻不得安宁，这会儿干脆半跪在这两床之间的缝隙里仰着头去看小辅助，“我不知道你想去哪，但是你想去的地方，比和我在一起更好吗？”

“你，你说什么？”

“你明明都清楚的。没有谁可以替代你，没有谁比你强，对于俱乐部是，对于我也是。”

“我喜欢上你了。”

“可能在很久之前就喜欢上你了。”

“你一定知道的，对不对？”

“你肯定在心里笑我，明明一点都不直男，却要借着这个名头和你做那种事。”

“所以你也喜欢我，才这么纵容我。”

“所以你觉得我一定不会离开对不对？”

“不管你离开不离开，你都是冠军辅助，在这里或者去别的俱乐部这都是不会变的事实。”

“但是他们都说……”

“你管他们怎么说？你给我打辅助，又不是给他们打。”

“没有人可以真的不在意的。”

“那你多在意我一点，诶，我说，是不是对你太宽松了所以你才有这么多精力想七想八？那些人说不定连游戏都没下过，你和那些傻逼叫什么劲儿？”

“混子是混不来冠军的，会玩游戏的人都看得出来你有多强，队里没你不行，我没你也不行，不过你要是有别的打算，我也，我也会支持你的。”

“一次冠军堵不住这些憨批的嘴的话，我们就拿两个冠军，拿三个冠军，拿三个世界赛冠军给他们看看。”

“我们做得到的，只要我们在一起。”

小ad蹲得久了有些腿麻，猛地站起来又因为一整天都没吃下饭而觉得头晕，啪地一下整个人倒在了小辅助身上把人压回了床铺，两个人一起发出了一声闷响。

房间的门被飞快打开又合上，又是他们的中单队长面对这样辣眼睛的场景，“今天，今天也不能太过分啊，好好说，不要动手，迟点出来吃夜宵，校长请客。”

被电灯泡一打岔，两个人红着脸弹开来，小ad多少知道小辅助在想些什么，“你别管那些人怎么想，你真的是最好的了。”

“所以，你想要我留下来继续给你打辅助吗？”

“我想你留下来，给我打辅助，也给我当男朋友。”

妈的，终于讲出来了！

小ad没想过自己会有什么被拒绝的可能，摸了摸对方圆润的下巴直接亲了上去，这次是伸舌头那种。

之后几年小ad都无比庆幸自己那一瞬间a了出去，不然过了两天小辅助就去箍了牙，就再也不能这样放肆地亲吻了。

“倒也，倒也不用为了留我牺牲这么大？”

“你是不是思想出了问题？我这是牺牲？为什么牺牲？俱乐部吗？我要是肯愿意为了俱乐部牺牲这么大我们现在会这条件？”

“噢哟，好吧你牛逼。”

下路组在大家的眼皮子底下谈起了自以为很隐蔽的恋爱。

但是洞悉一切的中单队长实在不忍直视。

吃饭要挨在一起，上厕所都要一起去，上边还给两个人一起接了好多节目，本来以为两个人会有些抗拒，结果两个人借着这些名头美滋滋地谈起了公费恋爱。

在甜蜜之余舆论的压力也愈发的沉重了，小辅助在ad的逼迫下ban掉了几乎所有的社交软件，每天只能在睡前或者醒来后钻进ad的被窝里和霸道的ad撒个娇然后挨着ad的肩头过去蹭对方的微博看看漂亮小姐姐的live。

接下来的日子几乎没有给他们任何休整的时间，杯赛，杯赛冠军，所有队伍都渴望把冠军拉下马，体验一把暴揍冠军的爽利，外界也用着放大镜观察他们的一言一行。春季赛开赛，他们队成为了各个主场开赛的小剪刀，前三个礼拜的赛程毫无人性，几乎每隔几天就要坐一次飞机。

人在疲惫的时候就没这么警惕和防备了。队里有队长给他们兜底还好一点，到了外地比赛的时候还处处有粉丝制造偶遇，一系列的被盯梢让两个十八九的男生有些吃不消。

又是一次在外地的比赛，轻松取胜后一队人去吃了夜宵，回宾馆的时候大家都有些累了，小ad走路都觉得像是踩在棉花里。这次标间大家也默认下路组一个屋，回了房其实就能发现，其中有一张床根本没有使用过的痕迹。两个人洗了澡就窝进了一个被窝里亲热地搂在一起。

小辅助因为鼻炎的影响下颌有些后缩，牙齿也不是很整齐，十九岁早就不是箍牙的好年纪了，但是小辅助还是花了大手笔去整了牙。小ad被刮破几次嘴皮后学了乖，亲吻才变得温柔了起来。

两个人在一起小几个月还是停留在亲嘴伸舌头的阶段，小ad甚至再也没有拉着辅助一起看过精彩刺激的小电影了，双方变成了小学鸡似的谈恋爱模式，每天黏黏糊糊地贴在一块，回了房却又有些拘谨害羞，只是不管怎么样都要一起睡觉，腿缠着腿的姿势格外有安全感些。

往常他们回了房间还会记得把门后面的锁扣链子给扣上，今天实在是太累了就忘记了。

第二天是要集合回魔都的时间了，下路组还在房间里睡的昏天黑地的，队里的工作人员打了十几个电话都没人接只好问前台拿了备用的房卡直接去叫人，队长就是去厕所几分钟的功夫回来的时候整个世界都变了。

他们去年拿了冠军，紧接着杯赛的冠军，又是春季赛开赛，几乎是一刻都没有休息放松过。真的太累了。

小ad和小辅助的睡姿早就超过了朋友的界限，工作人员开门的动静也没吵醒人，想了想还是退了出去让队长对喊他们起床。队长手里捏着小小的卡片仿佛一个烫手山芋，开了门后看着两个弟弟还沉浸在看上去应该还挺甜美的梦乡里都有些犹豫要不要叫人起床。

所有的痛苦都是留给清醒着的人的。

回去的飞机上，小ad和小辅助难得地没有坐在一起。

队长挨着小ad，把事情给他讲了一遍，说是回去之后可能要找他们谈话了，怎么措辞要先想想。

但是要怎么想呢？

从机场到基地，两个人都被工作人员有意识地隔开来，直到进了房间小ad被喊进办公室的时候，小辅助的不安几乎要肉眼可见的溢出了。

“给我们五分钟。”

“不行，现在马上就要进去。”俱乐部的其他人倒也不忍心，只是这样的事情实在是在底线反复横跳，两个小孩在俱乐部都呆了两年多，几乎是大家看着长大成年的，真要怎么样，其他人也不一定下得了手。

小ad见实在不肯通融，也不装了，走到自己辅助边上去摸了摸对方被风灌得发凉的侧脸，“没事的，别害怕。”

小辅助被打野传染了感冒，吸吸鼻子看起来有些可怜，但是此刻却又无比坚定地朝着ad点点头。

上面只喊了ad一个人，但是两个人还是一起推开了办公室的门，他们经理坐在对面，两个人活像是高中时候早恋被喊家长的小情侣。

对面只有一个座位，小ad又去门口拎了把椅子回来，两个人一起坐下来的时候颇有种什么事情都不能把他们俩分开的意味。

“就你想得那样呗。”

“不分开，不是玩玩的。”

“不会影响状态的，哎不是，你念书的时候没谈过恋爱吗？影响成绩的是恋爱吗，失恋才影响成绩啊。”

小辅助感冒初级阶段，喉咙又疼又干，嘴巴戴着牙套张不开，恨不得把张飞的俺也一样表情包给贴在脸上。

“你们真的想好了？尤其是你，现在拿了冠军，你知道多了多少粉丝盯着你么，你万一被粉丝察觉出来谈恋爱被骂得最惨的人绝对是和你谈恋爱的人。”

“现在外面就等着有谁可以把冠军战队拉下马，等着看我们的笑话，你们现在所有的举动都被外界拿着放大镜看着。”

“外面的人会怎么想，这次世界赛冠军，是电竞推广的好时机，官方肯定想用用噱头，然后你们谈恋爱万一爆出来，大家觉得电竞选手年纪小，又在性别失衡的环境里生活，时间久了变成同性恋，那哪些家长还会不会让孩子进入这个圈子？外面的人怎么看这个圈子？”

“我知道你们都是好孩子，但是外面的人又不知道，他们只会拿最恶意的想法来理解他们不喜欢的事物，他们才不在乎误解还是怎么样，就算以后澄清了事实，但是最后没人关心的，他们只想着炒作和狂欢，到时候你们和这个圈子都是牺牲品。”

“真的没有办法吗？”

“我们会很小心的。”

就算被误解，被攻击，但是此时此刻要他们分开，是真的做不到啊。

初生的恋情这样脆弱，随便的一阵风一阵雨就能把小花骨朵打烂在泥里。

只是有人非要给这朵花罩上一个保护罩，给他挡风遮雨，给他温暖，非要和所有的磨难做抵抗，非要让这朵世间万物不看好的花开花。

“爷才不怕这些。”

“我也是。”

“你们好好想想，这事也不急，最近先别出门了，还有，在外面必须注意分寸，忍不住贴一起就分开站，在没想出对策或者你们打算分手之前，在镜头前粉丝面前必须保持距离。”

“……好。”

两个人出了门，队里另外几个哥哥都有些担心地看着他们，小ad故作轻松地打了个招呼就听到队长说：“上面的房子租下来了，你收拾一下，我们搬上去住。”

“……操。”

“咋地？和哥哥们住不开心？好啦，没事的，以后的事情以后再说吧。”

“还有我们在呢。”

被语言禁锢的上单爸爸说不出啥安慰的话，只好撞了撞小辅助的肩膀，“没事，有我们。”

被迫出柜的闹剧由下路组分房结尾，只是那时候他们也没想到这些只是今后一年坎坷的起点罢了。

小ad打包着自己的衣物，其实也就是把常用的一些东西搬上楼，反正这么近其他东西慢慢拿也不着急，小ad抱着一个纸箱站在门口对有些沮丧的小辅助说：“现在我们是共犯了，你可不许当逃兵。”

“说什么呢！”

“你过来点。”

“干什么呀？”

小辅助听话地挨过去一点，小ad隔着箱子和自己的辅助接了个吻，嘴里又被刮了一道口子，疼得他不住吸气。

“不许听别人胡说八道，我喜欢你，你只要考虑我就好了。”

不许胆怯，不许后退，不许放弃。

这条注定很困难的路是条双人路，他们要沿着悬崖小心翼翼地前进，既困难又痛苦，但是流言蜚语的攻击也不能让他们停下，即使遍体鳞伤也要握紧对方的手，只有十八九岁的少年才有与一切做抵抗的勇气和决心。

“我也喜欢你，只喜欢你。”

所以我也不怕，也不拒绝和你共舞一场的邀请。

人为什么能对一个面都见不着的陌生人恶毒到这种程度呢？

其实粉丝不知道，小辅助和小ad的微博号是交换使用的，小ad每天刷着自己毒唯发给小辅助的恶毒私信觉得他比自己的辅助更加需要一个强大的心脏，一群憨批净扯后腿！

全队在舆论压力下负重前行拿下了春季赛冠军，也算完成了队伍一直以来的目标，一群人在短暂的欢呼与掌声中用奖杯去覆盖这些日子受到的舆论攻击，渴望这胜利的满足感能让人有一丝丝的藉慰与放松。

一直赢就不会有人不开心了。

但是一直赢的人真的很累，也不会有人一直赢的。

接下来就是季中冠军赛了。

别的队伍在这个时间已经开始了短暂的休假，而他们只是喘了一口气就开始为了荣誉奔赴下一个战场。

春季赛的冠军鼓舞着全队的士气，想着那些糟心事总可以结束了吧，只是这群半大的孩子还是太过于天真了，万万没想到三个冠军带来的不止是荣誉，还有许多更加沉重的东西。

小组赛的连胜让所有人的欢呼和支持像是被加了某种催化剂，大家像是在钢丝上行走，稍错一步就要粉身碎骨。

失败来得猝不及防又理所应当。比起粉丝们的惋惜，更多的是外界的指责。

谁不爱吃人血馒头呢。

这个时候任何暴露在镜头前的举动都是错误的，只会成为一个大众情绪的宣泄口，在这个队伍里小辅助首当其中，他和打野永远站在队伍最前方承受最猛烈的攻击。游戏里是，现实里也是。

管理层发了小辅助赛后登山的微博，下面连着骂了几万条，是的了，输的人呼吸都是错的，又怎么能够去爬山呢，他就应该从海对岸游回来，游得快一些才能赶得上夏季赛！

评论一条比一条恶毒，只是小辅助差点被舆论溺毙在台湾海峡，好不容易游回来了却真的没有赶上夏季赛。

开赛前几天管理层开始找小ad约谈，不过又是给他拉了一个饭局，原来还顾及小ad的年纪和心情一般不会强制他去这种饭局，只是这次的态度有些强硬。

小ad谈了恋爱简直洁身自好得不得了，陪赞助商吃饭的事情自然是不乐意去的，明明管理层知道自己在和辅助谈恋爱还安排这种一对一吃饭，这怎么吃得下去，单身的时候他都吃不下去，别说是现在了。

“我不去。”

“你也十八了，多替队伍想想，你们能少的了赞助？我知道你现在在谈恋爱，和女孩子吃饭不自在，但是你们这样的感情能撑多久？多去和女孩子接触接触，可能你就能改回来了。”

小ad简直要气笑了，他都快给自己那群毒唯搞出女生ptsd了还和赞助商女儿吃饭这不是要他的命么。

“反正我不去。”

“那你再想想你的辅助，你还想下赛季和他一起打你就听话点，吃个饭又不会少块肉。”

让自己辅助难受的话，可不比少块肉更加让人难过吗！

“你开玩笑吧？我们都签了三年了，他不给我打辅助谁给我打辅助？”

“这就不是你能操心的事情了，时间地点发短信给你了，你自己想清楚。”

小ad暴躁地把门甩上，整层楼都被这声音给震得慌，小辅助正戴着耳机认真rank，其实在管理层找ad之前已经和他谈过话了，他心里也清楚，小ad除了冠军的噱头之外身上的商业价值是自己比不了的，他们的关系被上面知道之后在台面下的操作肯定会有所取舍。但是为了自己上台比赛的机会要让ad去卖笑他可愿意。

电子竞技实力说话，他当初怎么来的俱乐部，按下了多少个辅助才坐到了首发的位置上，等了一整年才等来了他的ad。让他向那些肮脏的操作低头？想都别想。

说他操作变形，他可以练，说他心态不行，他可以调整，他可以等一个再好一点的时机再上场，但绝对不会愿意自己的ad做出这方面的牺牲。

赛季开始前每个战队都要拍新的定妆照，小ad左等右等等不来自己的辅助，衣服都换好了拍完一整套后，坐在一边等自己的队友的空隙摸出手机才发现自己的小辅助居然还在打rank。

“辅助来拍定妆照啦！”

“等下我们队的辅助还没到……”

“来了！”

？？？

小ad一脸莫名其妙地看着一个穿着自己队队服的陌生人走到镜头前，核对了名字后就摆了几个摄像师指点的姿势开始拍照。

咋回事啊？不是我队辅助吗？我辅助还在基地rank呢，这里拍得啥啊！

一整天被翻来翻去点名的各战队上报名单手册早就被揉得和破布似的，小ad把本子拿过来翻到自己俱乐部上报的名单里，五个首发+两个替补，七人名单里竟然真的没有自己辅助的名字。

反正已经拍好照片了，小ad甚至等不及集合再回去，出门拦了一辆车回了基地直接去找总裁。

“怎么回事？那个新辅助是什么意思？”

“之前说的很清楚了，你们要听话，一些俱乐部的安排你们应该要服从，反正最近你的辅助状态也不好，给你换个了新的搭档试试。”

“你放心，俱乐部肯定不会动你的，反正辅助嘛，跟着混就行了，这个新辅助是个好苗子，你们先带带看。”

“是你疯了还是我疯了？”

毫无预兆地换人，被骂了小半年的辅助可有不少人盯着呢，看着他不正常的rank量和被落单的训练赛时间，毒唯和黑粉从各种渠道摸到了些消息，一时间进入全员狂欢看热闹的状态。

除了瑟瑟发抖的队粉希望小辅助上场之外，毒唯和黑粉都恨不得立马把时间线拉到冬转，然后对小辅助好走不送。

全队带着新辅助开始打训练赛，说是打训练赛不如说是被训练赛打，新辅助英雄币就会两个英雄，擅长其中一个，紫色的英雄建模看得小ad手脚冰凉，龟缩在塔下补兵发育的时候脑袋里闪过一百条弹幕，一半在被和谐，一半在呜呜呜我的辅助在哪里。

夏季赛开始了，第一场比赛对上的就是之前次级联赛冠军队伍，连夺三冠的队伍只是更换了一名辅助就显得比赛打得格外吃力些，小ad用自己的皮肤打了一场憋屈的比赛几乎气得要翻白眼，连表情管理都懒得做了，只是赛后采访还要耐着性子回答各个平台探究的问题。

非要打上多少把才能看出菜鸡是真的菜鸡吗？

边上的队友维持着僵硬的笑容，一边回答今天发挥不好的原因，一边鼓励新辅助，冠冕堂皇地应付着当下的场景。

所有人都等着踩上一脚过去的冠军战队呢，却没想到是被自己人从云端拉入了泥沼。

小辅助甚至都没有随队去后台，他还在认真的rank，却无法不去分心队伍比赛时的状况，算算时间也该采访结束了，小辅助才给小ad发了微信。

【瘟】

【他妈真的瘟】

【就很傻逼】

小ad素质三连，看得出心情是真的很不美丽了。小辅助发了几个卖萌的可爱表情包，结果对面发了一个【.】回来。

【肚子饿了没有呀？晚上在外面吃还是回来给你煮面呢？】

【吃你下的面.饿了】

【等我】

【二十分钟就回来】

小辅助算着时间从厨房的小柜子里摸出了两包泡面，老坛酸菜已经没有了，红烧牛肉将就下吧，小辅助卧了两个蛋，一个埋在底下，一个摊在上面，又切了一根香肠进去，浇上酱料包简直香到不行。

门开了，和往常他们打完比赛回来要掀屋顶的架势不一样，这次空气安静得可怕，小辅助端着碗招呼小ad过来吃，小ad这才表情松快些，盘着腿开始吸溜夜宵。

打野闻着味走过来，问还有没有剩，小辅助说还剩最后一包，想吃就自己去泡。

“啧啧，听听是人话不？辛辛苦苦养的猫居然这么不贴心。”

人高马大的东北打野揉了揉小辅助的发顶认命投入到最后一包泡面的争夺中。

“赶紧吃呀，愣着干什么？等下就胀掉了。”

“好难啊。”

小ad吸溜完一筷子，空着的手去捏小辅助的掌心，这会儿小ad终于像弟弟似的和小辅助撒娇。没了自己的小辅助，赛场上他觉得自己有劲儿都没处使，看了赛后粉丝的评论更是觉得自己血压都有些上来了。

可笑的是大部分人都觉得换辅助好，毕竟才一场，看不出新辅助的底子，他们战队管理层是出了名的欧洲人，谁也不敢保证这新辅助是不是下一张SSR。

等着瞧吧，这样艰难的比赛才是个开始罢了。

把整个碗都端起来喝完最后一点汤，小ad起来揉了揉自己圆鼓鼓的小肚子，小辅助看着觉得好笑也把手搭上去，“你最近是不是胖了？”

小ad受到了今天最大的打击，比被强杀还要大的打击。

他深知自己辅助的颜狗属性，又摸了摸自己的脸和肚子，最近因为换人的事情他吃不好睡不好的，肉眼可见地爆了好几颗痘痘，又痛又痒的，但是这个年纪的男生哪有不长痘的呢，而且他们这作息，这生活习惯不长痘都对不起那些早睡早起的高中生。

“哈哈哈，还是很帅啦，吃饱了就去洗澡，早点休息。”

吃了就睡，不长胖才有鬼哦！

小ad看小辅助的心态还行，这才放了心上楼洗澡的时候冥想了很久，回到床上后终于给总裁回了微信答应了那个饭局。

常规赛第二场，他们飞到重庆客场作战，这次小辅助随队，值机的时候也没有工作人员刻意地分开他们俩，下路组难得地坐到了一块，小ad逮着机会使劲吸猫，原来还遮遮掩掩的，这次在飞机上竟然正大光明枕着小辅助的肩膀玩手机，睡觉都要捏着小辅助的手指，生怕一睁眼这么大一个辅助人没了。

重庆的战队和他们一向关系不错，粉丝们都戏称两个队是亲家队。亲家队赛季初异常凶猛对上换了辅助状态起伏的队简直打得不要太过瘾。

大家都没想到冠军战队的赛季首败会在这一天到手。

这次反对换辅助的声音逐渐响了起来，ad赛后看看评论只觉得好笑，明明已经有冠军辅助了，还老嚷嚷换，换谁啊，户口本辅助是菜市场捡剩的菜随你挑吗？

泥人也有三分脾气，小辅助被这样的手段给按下去了，回来当救火队员，他自己愿意，队友们都要给这口气憋抽过去了。

起先大家还担心小辅助的情绪，小ad和队长去和管理层谈了无数次都被拒绝了回来，这次失利算得上是一个契机，没有人想用失败作为契机和筹码，小辅助是，其他人也是，赛季末为了季后赛名额挤破头，甚至把出线机会给到对手手里的情况，他们可不想在自己队这里出线。

即使自己队伍有些不能被外人道的腌臜玩意儿，但是官方立场必须公正，必须用实力说话，如果竞技比赛被资本控制，那么实力就成为了笑话。越来越多的人为小辅助发声，对比明显的操作，加上队伍赛后放出来的vlog都彰显着新辅助的实力和思维跟不上这支冠军队伍，管理层也不得不重新考量为了队伍成绩要不要再让小辅助上场比赛了。

第二场失利来得更加难以接受。

八年才搬回一座世界赛奖杯的队伍只风光了一个半个赛季就被按在地上打这也太让人笑掉大牙了。

那场比赛小辅助依旧在基地里rank没有随队，他知道赛后管理层给小ad拉的那个饭局，也知道小ad不管是为了他或者队伍成绩都会屈服管理层的安排。

人呀，就是喜欢看天才低头，打断他的脊梁，看他弯腰，看他下跪，看他从云端跌落，看他沾满尘埃，看他认错，看他磨光棱角，看他匍匐求生，然后变成和芸芸众生一样的平凡普通，这样才会显得自己在泥沼里挣扎求生的模样没这么丑陋。

小ad穿着他万年不换的牛仔外套，做了一个深呼吸才勉强压下所有的不快进了这家高级餐厅。

刚迈了两步就被在一边等候多时的小辅助逮了个正着。

“你怎么在这？”

“我还要问你呢，你怎么在这？吃西餐？疯了吗这家主打都是海鲜，你还要不要命了？”

“那个，我，内个内个……”

“别让女孩子久等了，我在外面等你。”

小ad这下心里可不是滋味了，明明自己只是来完成任务的，这下给自己男朋友碰到了，莫名其妙有种被抓包的窘迫感。

小ad往前走了两步。

小ad又退了回来抓着小辅助的手十指紧扣拉着人一起往包厢走。

“干嘛呀？我们俩一起去像什么样子？”

“这些崽种太可怕了，我一个人不敢去，你不是说要carry我一辈子吗，现在给你这个机会表现一下。”

三个人的晚饭这气氛略微有些窒息。

窒息的是对面坐的妹子。

小情侣两个人倒是挺自在，大小姐点的菜没有一样是小ad能吃的，最后全进了小辅助的嘴里，小ad可怜兮兮嗦着意大利肉酱面，呕，没有他辅助做的泡面一半好吃。

然后结束了这场闹剧之后小辅助又带着小ad去吃了宵夜，等快到了门禁时间两个人才踩点回来。

小ad任命地去承受总裁的炮灰，小辅助倒是陪着每回输了比赛就玩命rank的中单聊了一会儿天。

“好累啊。”

“这样的日子。”

韩国男人文艺又多愁，中单队长觉得自己这一个多月老了十多岁，好不容易等来队伍凑齐冠军阵容，也不知道管理层脑子里塞了什么屎非要尝试新阵容，真的是迫害老年人。

“都会过去的。”

小ad被狗血淋头地骂了一顿，然后坚决表示死不悔改下次还敢后就被丢了出来。

小辅助已经洗好澡了，小ad推开他们过去同居的小房间就看到小辅助正坐在床头玩手机。

“被骂了？”

“嗯。”

“那过来抱抱？”

小ad像个炮弹似的一个闪现钻进小辅助的被窝里，整个人在小辅助身上一拱一拱的蹭着，去咬对方肉乎的下唇，亲了好一会儿才问人家：“你要上场吗？”

“你想我上场吗？”

即使在他们队还没有什么成绩的时候，小ad就认准了自己职业生涯，只要这个辅助了，十八连胜总殿军的时候要他，十八连胜亚军的时候要他，世界赛冠军的时候也要他，只能是他，不会有比他更好更合适的辅助了。

“你在讲什么批话？这还要问？”

离下一场比赛只有五天的时间。

全年无休的中单家里出了点变故必须要回国一趟，只能从二队提了弟弟来救火，是队长的小迷弟，连英雄池都很符合他们队的风格。

这夏季赛开始到现在就没有一天是顺心的，从略过小辅助集体拍定妆照开始，到世界赛冠军队伍输联盟末流战队，好不容易因为队伍成绩和舆论压力小辅助有上场的希望了，队里的中单队长又要回国。

似乎除了他们自己之外，外界没有看好他们的人了。

现在他们队的分可好恰的一批。

下一场比赛对阵的是豪门战队，他们从小ad年纪够打联赛之后就再也没有输过了。新引援的上单，新太子打野，并不比自己队长弱的中单，加上和小ad并称千禧双子的ad，还有一个在大部分玩家心里常年排在联盟前三的辅助。

自己这边是好久没有一起打过训练赛的队友和二队新抬上来的弟弟，这样一看几乎没有任何胜算呀。

连自己的粉丝都在微博超话里刷什么输了不亏赢了血赚，打出气势就好什么的安慰的话。

只有他们自己知道他们有多想赢。

多渴望一场畅快淋漓的胜利来洗刷这一个多月来受到的嘲讽。

没有人会觉得失败会痛快，即使身边的队友不停更换，但是想赢的心是不会改变的。

“我们会赢下来的，不要担心，回去好好陪陪家人吧，这里有我们呢。”

队员们送走了永远操心的中单队长就马不停蹄地开始磨合训练，中单弟弟很稳，英雄池和他们队长很相似也方便他们做bp，恨不得把一天当48个小时来过。

上次的事情小ad被总裁狠狠地批了一顿之后并没有影响到后续小辅助上场的决定，在小辅助补拍了定妆照之后一回到基地就立马被小ad拎到了座位上开始了愉快的夜间生活。

小ad把所有的下路组合搭配了一个遍，他知道有不少粉丝盯着ob他们的rank，但是他就是忍不住想要炫耀，炫耀自己过了这半个月终于也是一个有了贴心小辅助的ad了，他知道自己的毒唯，小辅助的毒唯都恨不得他们立马分开到两个战队，但是真不好意思，他再也不会放开小辅助的手了，即使以后还有更多更难听的流言蜚语，更多他们难以招架的肮脏手段，他都不会放自己的辅助去独自面对这些腌臜事。

小辅助看着自己的ad一边b一边抖腿，可能本体不是柴犬真的没办法摇尾巴来宣泄此刻愉悦的心情只能靠抖腿来抒发了。

他知道这次自己看饮水机的半个多月来小ad比自己更加生气，上回他偷偷跟着人去谈话，办公室的天花板都要给小ad掀了，出来的时候人面色都是黑的，开赛前期他也不想去搞自己男朋友心态，免得人真的炸了陪自己看饮水机。

有个词叫苦尽甘来，还有个词叫触底反弹。

他们战队用了大半年来诠释这两个词的真正含义。

一个队里几乎都没有高中文化水平的队员，不然的话肯定还知道有个更加高级一点的形容，叫做涅槃。

不管是破茧成蝶或者是涅槃重生，此刻远不是这一年最苦的时候，只是当时的他们还不知道罢了。以为好不容易迈过了眼前的坎，接下来总应该可以顺利一点了吧，只是这眼下的喜悦像是灌了满满一碗中药后含住的一根甘草，解了当下的苦，甜了那么一瞬间。

新中单表现得相当不错，一上来对阵的就是联赛里的顶级中单也好不怯场，即使队长不在他们也打出了对得起他们队名的风采。

四战三胜的战绩远远超过了粉丝们的预期，所有人都在感叹那支队伍回来了，接下来的洲际赛在韩国举行，他们带着足够振奋人心的战绩去迎接自己的队长，即使这段时间很累很苦，但是他们没丢多少分。几场胜利打出了气势，之前笼罩在战队上阴霾似乎已经完全褪去，他们好像可以呼吸到那些令人轻松一点的空气了。

只是没想到所有看起来会好的表象都是虚晃一影，失败和打击却是实实在在的。

季中冠军赛，夏季赛开赛，再到现在的洲际赛，五个人一起上场的时间其实并不多，但是积分的压力和外面的舆论实在没办法当做看不到，不过只要是五个人在一起就有胜利的可能性，他们认识这么久这么有默契，只要再多一点点指导和时间就可以发生奇妙的化学反应，胜利对于他们来说从来不是遥不可及的事情。

多和新的队员打一场训练赛，就少一场冠军阵容配合的训练赛，所有磨合都是建立在牺牲原团队的基础上的。

只不过这次被按下的不是小辅助。

如果过往的胜利和成绩都不能给他们证明的话，那又有什么东西可以呢。

打野老老实实地把锅背好。今年饮水机边上的位置格外热闹，和接力赛似的，这一回接棒的人变成了去年世界赛的FMVP，常规赛拿过数次MVP有着亮眼发挥然而只会被记住拉跨瞬间的打野而已。

小辅助和ad结束了一天的训练，和新打野的配合还有待加强，毕竟下一场是对阵他们心中本赛区最强大的对手，新打野一上场就要对阵对方最近发挥不俗的老打野，全队的压力都非常大。

下路组年纪不大给自己找乐子倒是有一手，小ad仗着时间还不算晚偷摸进辅助房间的时候看到对方居然把之前ban掉的论坛又下了回来，刚准备制裁人家又发现对方抱着手机笑得床都在抖。

“看什么笑成这样？”

“他们说我有个黑长直女朋友，然后我让她睡走廊。”

槽多无口，不知道该从哪里开始笑。

“说我有对象就算了，然后说我让我对象睡走廊？造谣的人都没谈过恋爱吗？”

但是小ad仔细想想，觉得这谣起码不是全部不靠谱，毕竟他的小辅助是真的有对象。而且有些造谣真的就很厉害，还说他们分房是因为性别分化了，粉丝们倒是真的敢想，小辅助被按下去的那个月，他见过最夸张的说法就是小辅助怀了他的孩子危险期要养胎。

他看了看关着的房门，计算了下自家队长洗澡的时间现在应该不会下来gank他之后就有了个大胆的想法。

“你想不想看看你对象黑长直的地方？”


	2. 梦里人15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一丢丢r

小ad的颜粉一抓一大把，每次比赛现场的返图也是全队最多的，粉丝们都说羡慕ad臭弟弟的冷白皮，是的了，臭弟弟才十八岁，年轻的身体还经得起作息不规律的糟蹋。毕竟痘痘长了可以消，长得白这种东西就是靠天生的了。粉丝修图总是把他修到反光，其实ad身上不见光的地方也很白，那里当然说不上黑，甚至可以说是好看，肉色的一根，勃起后上面几根清晰的青色脉络是年下男友隐晦的性感线条，而且也不直，龟头微微上翘，那时候小辅助还没有和ad做过，不知道这点差别会带给他怎样的快乐。  
“那，那你去把灯关了。”  
小辅助向来是纵容ad的，之前的相处，哪怕是在互帮互助的时候小ad都没有表现出这么强的侵略性和攻击性，黑暗的环境更方便猎手出击。  
亲吻是自然而然发生的。小ad的唇形很好看，少年人有一股横冲直撞的劲儿，亲嘴都像在打仗，直到尝到点腥甜的味道才肯让人喘上几口气。小辅助常年的鼻炎患者，即使开始锻炼了气息也比不上一秒五喷一口气二十几个他妈的的小ad，亲到最后要背过气了才摸了摸小ad的脖子示意要停下。  
小ad像是小说中的皮肤接触饥渴症患者，手伸进小辅助的衣服内放肆地抚摸着。夏天的衣物本就单薄，小ad隔着一层布料精准地咬到了胸口那一点，啃了几下就一把把衣服给掀了开来。两个人默契地一起蹬掉了裤子后滚进了被窝，亲吻换了个位置还在继续。  
小辅助很喜欢rua小ad后脑勺，小ad年轻发量多，手摸上去有种踏实的安全感，或者说小ad本人就给他一种非常安心的感觉，会在无人的角落里和他亲吻，在大庭广众之下找到机会也要牵手，吃饭的时候恨不得把所有肉都夹到他碗里。也像现在，给他一个亲密的，赤裸的拥抱。  
小辅助的手是出了名的好看，此刻在小ad的示意下拢着两根性器一起撸动着，小ad就看着自己的柱头快速地穿梭在小辅助虎口的位置。辅助是个生活精致的，关节透粉掌心柔嫩，观赏性实用性都很高，小ad年纪小稳不住，现在已经开始边喘粗气边咬小辅助锁骨上点可怜的皮肤。  
“好想操你，什么时候才可以插进来？”  
小ad在赛场上是个擅于把握机会进场完成收割的射手，在小辅助床上也会看准时机示弱撒娇，他知道的，自己的辅助拿自己一点办法都没有。  
挺翘的臀肉被人双手握住不断揉搓，向两边分开露出那紧闭的入口，又猛地松手在上面拍了一巴掌，激起一阵肉浪和令人脸红的声响。  
“不要这样玩啦……”  
小辅助是个容易难为情的，舌尖被人不住吮吸，连身后都被人掌控在手心里，本就是退无可退的地方，适当的退让并不羞耻，小辅助只好打着商量说什么都没准备的，自己怕疼。  
得寸进尺是年下男友的专利，靠着唇舌和手指让小辅助云里雾里答应了不少大胆的要求，最后在对方答应下次自己做好准备教小ad怎么操自己后今晚的放肆才告一段落。  
Ad的手机关了静音丢在一边，找了好久才把它从衣服堆里解救出来，按亮屏幕就是队长二十几个微信电话和一个鄙视的表情。  
啧，崽种。  
自己又不是没谈过恋爱，不知道晚上这个时间该做点啥吗！  
提起裤子就跑的ad不是好攻，小ad出门右拐拧了把毛巾把小辅助擦干净后上床抱着人又亲了好久。本来贤者时间就不想理人的猫系辅助实在挣不脱小柴犬弟弟的拥抱，两个人亲了一会儿，或许是拥抱太过舒服，小辅助眼睛一闭就先睡了过去。  
小ad给人捻好被子关了灯才轻手轻脚地出了门，门阖上一转身就是自家队长和打野的死亡凝视。  
“知道现在几点吗？”  
“四点多，也还好吧？”  
“还好？”  
“内什么，哥们持久不行吗？”  
“切。”  
“可拉倒吧。”  
承受了哥哥们无情的嘲笑，小ad有些气不过，什么嘛，他们什么都不懂，他和小辅助天天的精神恋爱不知道多美滋滋！  
操！  
讲道理，谁不想谈下流一点的恋爱呢。

紧张的赛程并没有给他们更多的时间来关注训练和成绩之外的事情。  
作为春季赛冠军队伍，垂死挣扎地进了季后赛，第一场就被夏季赛吃掉第一分的亲家队给摩擦了。好在冠军五人组还有春季赛的积分，再不济也能打打冒泡赛，只是那时候谁都没有想到，两场冒泡赛会打满十场，赢得这样艰难，小ad最后一把打完脸都白了。  
最后一场上场前小辅助被经理拉着叮嘱说要是小ad有情况就喊暂停，可是他还能不懂自己的ad吗。电子竞技只有赢到最后才行，小ad保持着高度的专注力，直到最后推完对面的水晶才松了一口气，之前压下的疼痛瞬间冲上天灵盖，让人窒息又想吐，想要赶紧tp回基地。  
经过这一整年全队都已经知道掌声欢呼一旦反噬会有多可怕。此刻他们站到了最后，一个转身就又是新的起点了。  
但是之后会怎么样呢，他们不知道，但是他们从来不畏惧探索未知，不敢尝试畏首畏尾的人是不可能笑到最后的，他们有勇气去挑战所有荆棘密布的恶龙魔窟，只要手中有剑身后有信任的队友就行。  
小ad晚上吃了饭被小辅助哄着才皱着眉头咽下那味道诡异的药剂，讲道理如果不是辅助把药端过来卖萌撒娇一顿操作估计小ad转身就把药贡献给马桶了。  
“我们要去出国啦。”  
小ad捏捏小辅助脆弱的后颈，像是猎手确认自己捕获的猎物的所有权。  
“嗯，你说的一定要去世界赛的理由是什么？”  
“怎么？难道你没有一定想去世界赛的理由吗？”  
世界赛呀，所有电竞选手奋斗一年不就是为了一个进入这个世界性赛事的资格和别的区域的选手切磋学习的资格吗？  
他们作为上届冠军需要去还奖杯，但是他们也想将奖杯留住。  
这承载荣誉的厚重奖杯，小ad和小辅助去年一起扛过。那个时候他们还朦胧不知扛在肩上的奖杯到底意味着什么。胜利和失败并不单纯，他们也知道这一年里经历的一切磨难，不会因为接下来他们什么表现而终止，但是没关系的，只要身边的人还是对方，就有对抗世界所有反对声的勇气。  
少年人从来叛逆不服输。既然讲了这么多以后都没人当真的话，那他们就只看当下，哪怕只爱这一秒也要用尽力气去拥抱。


	3. 梦里人16

柏林的气温有些低，小辅助穿得有些单薄，好在现在是国外，少了一些时时关注着他们的极端粉丝之后两个人也能表现得亲密些。小ad并排坐在小辅助座位的内侧，小辅助细长白嫩的手指勾着小ad的袖口，然后趁着人不注意就把凉凉的手指伸进去贴着对方的手臂。小ad被冻得一哆嗦，立马把使坏的人拉进怀里去搓对方的后颈，然后自己的后脑勺挨了一下队长的暴击。  
“嘶……干嘛呀！”  
“你干嘛？不要欺负辅助！”  
小ad遭遇职业生涯危机，前有打野后有中单一起gank他，而他的小腹在边上笑到捂肚子也不来给他套一个盾。  
国外的确自由许多，下路组光明正大地住了一间标间，开房的时候打野还在边上打趣要不要给他们开一张大床房，小ad心里蠢蠢欲动但是面上不显，跳起来把东北打野暴打一顿一边挥拳一边怒吼：“老子是正经人！”  
等做好入住登记后小辅助指缝里夹着张房卡插进小ad外衣胸口的兜兜里拍了两下，“站着干嘛？快上去呀。”  
小ad嘿咻嘿咻地提起行李箱就跑，空着的手抓着小辅助的手腕恨不得一个b直接在房间里回程。  
住宿的酒店是主办方联系的，都是很不错又有保障的酒店，平时也是人们旅游时会考虑的稍微奢侈一点的住所，所以房间的设施都很完善。到了房间小ad任劳任怨地摊开两个行李箱开始收拾，因为赛事安排在好几个国家，所以大家要带各种衣服来应对气温的变化，平时出门的时候下路组的行李都是小ad收拾的，小辅助只用把自己要穿的衣服挑出来瘫在床上，剩下打包的事情就交点了这个技能点的ad来完成。  
小辅助在烧开水，战队客场作战的时候经常要住宾馆，对于茶杯和一些设施的基本消毒他们也是手到擒来。小辅助不爱收拾那一摞摞的衣服，不然多往行李箱里瞅一眼就能发现其实小ad都把厚实的衣服放进了自己的行李箱，小辅助的行李箱里都没装满，只有几件两人轻薄的短袖和换洗的衣物。  
他们是公众人物，平时也有不少粉丝会送他们一些衣服，小ad收到的多是他自己喜欢的牌子货，小辅助偏爱颜色可爱的拼色或纯色单品，难得收到件粉丝不好get同款的高级货最后在镜头前还是自己的ad穿着。毕竟两个人都爱穿宽松的码子，不少衣服都能混穿，这回小ad就往包里塞了件自己的情侣款外套，准备找个机会给自己的辅助套上宣誓一下主权。  
小辅助把卫生间一些常用设施都用开水烫了一遍后抱着手机摊到床上，下一秒自己的ad也跟着压了上来。第一天一般用来倒时差，再进行一些适应性训练，离接下来吃饭集合还有好几个小时可以睡个午觉，两个人躺在一张单人床上有些挤，小辅助怕人掉下去只好平躺着再抱着小ad的后背赶人：“去自己的床上睡。”  
“抱着我还叫我去睡自己的床？”  
“现在就滚，压死我了！”  
嘴上说着嫌弃的话，搂着人的手是一点都没有松，小ad凑过去捏着人的下巴接了一个吻，他们能这么亲热的时间不多，不过毕竟是有过互帮互助的经验，脱起衣服来那叫一个顺手。  
甚至不用做到最后一步，两个小少年一起搂着滚进了被窝里。浆洗的床单有些硬冷，小ad把人整个搂进怀里，让人的脚掌心贴到自己的小腿肚上，然后被冰得到吸两口气，小辅助看笑了，又不想折腾人家，刚想把脚放下去就被人夹着腿不给动弹。  
“哈哈哈，别弄了，很冰的。”  
“没事，别动。”  
小ad跟个火炉似的，一会儿被窝里就暖了，小ad一边搂着人一边伸手把自己之前偷偷去买好的小装备从枕头下面摸出来。  
“……你什么时候买的？”  
“之前说去厕所的时候。”  
小辅助想了想，一路上的确只有那么一小会儿是两个人没有在一起的时间。  
“你是傻逼吗？为什么不在国内买？”  
小辅助有些近视，床上摘了眼镜就什么都看不清了，就着小ad的手仔细辨认着包装盒上的蝌蚪文，勉强认清了一个oil，剩下大串的英文除了介词之外没有看得懂的了。  
“内啥，国内买，过安检的时候，我怕被看到啊……”  
压在身上的柴犬男友有些难为情的挠了挠了后脑勺，白皙的面孔粉粉的，看起来像是有些害羞。  
小辅助把这四方方的小盒子翻来覆去看了一遍又看到了个认识的单词，这回笑倒在了小ad的怀里，小ad给看得一愣一愣的，最后在人的屁股上用力拧了一把，小辅助才止住笑。  
“笨死了你。”  
“笑屁啊！”  
“这个，你戴不了。”  
小辅助凑过去咬小ad的耳垂，叼着那一点点肉含进口里抿了抿，小声解释道：“你买加大款干嘛？你有这么大？”  
小男朋友这会儿不乐意了，不过想想他们以前一起看片时候的欧美男星，那尺寸的确是有些过分了。他的辅助虽然屁股肉多，但是那里好小，捅根指头都要哭，哎西，还不如国内带一盒过来呢。  
两个人蹭出点火来，小ad哄着辅助用牙撕开了包装，把盒子里的东西倒倒出来正好十个。尖利的犬齿衔着那小方块面带乞求地看着小辅助，这场突如其来的性致没有任何预兆，小辅助就像受了蛊惑般凑过去咬住小方块的另一个角，两个人像是交颈的天鹅似的，凑在一起又分开，黏腻的液体顺着小辅助的下巴往下滴，弄得脖子也湿淋淋的。  
小辅助肉肉的唇瓣抿着那枚小雨衣爬进被窝里去给自己的男朋友含，直到那极薄的塑胶被性器顶得完全撑开才发现自家小ad买了一个相当花里胡哨的款式，不止上面有色情的凸起，还有暧昧的螺纹，唯一可爱的是，果真尺寸不太合适，小雨衣不太贴身呀。  
小ad的性器小辅助也把玩了不少年岁，纹路大小闭上眼睛都能完美回忆，的确不小，绝对没有拖同龄人后腿，只是这个小雨衣是个能要掉人半条命的尺寸，一点派不上用场，唯一的作用就是有着丰沛的润滑剂。  
小ad忿忿地摘掉这层阻隔，就着这点润滑把两个人的性器撸到一起。亲吻有些凶狠，像是在掩饰刚刚那点尴尬，小辅助贴心的没提，配合地太高一点臀部让对方能肆意揉捏自己的屁股，然后用脚跟去蹭小男友的后腰，小声地递个台阶：“等过几天休息的时候再做好不好？我还没有准备好。”  
年下的男朋友用犬齿磨着对方纤细的脖子，一路往下亲，最后给小辅助口到了一次才算勉强挽回了一点点小小的自尊。

后面的比赛并不轻松，他们的分组不算友好，既有前任教练带队的同样有着天才上单之称的三号种子，又有季中冠军赛上把他们打到找不到北，然后一个夏季赛状态都起伏不定的北美战队。  
他们不仅需要一场畅快淋漓的胜利来宣告他们并不是被击倒就站不起来的队伍，他们有天赋又努力，即使失败了也不会熄灭他们求胜的欲望。  
前三场还是新来的打野上的。和另外两支同赛区的队伍相比，他们的状态说不上火热，别人三场比赛一场比一场默契，反观自己这边似乎比赛思路还不清晰，三场小组赛二胜一负，赢得也有些迷茫。好在最后自己战队的管理层不知是良心发现还是迫于压力终于让把饮水机边上板凳都做破两个的替补打野给提了上来。  
操作可以慢慢提升，但是比赛思路的默契并不是一朝一夕就能形成，他们之所以被粉丝们称为天生一队就是赛场上关于任何决定都有着惊人的默契。  
这个夏季赛从换人开始到换人结束，一支春冠实力的战队被换得差点连世界赛门票都拿不到，换到最后坐在赛场上打出奇迹团战的还是去年那五个人。  
拿到奖杯前他们也失败过无数次，拿到奖杯后也是磕磕绊绊地走到了今天，整个夏季赛他们五个人一起打比赛的时间不多，直到五个人一起进入游戏都有一种好像过了很久感觉。  
他们从不畏惧跌倒的痛苦，一起经历这些痛苦和谩骂像是已经是职业生涯中分割不掉的一部分了。只是他们为什么要习惯这样强加的无理的指责呢，可能因为他们就是他们吧，世上没有这么多宽容。  
他们的队伍曾经在保级赛中挣扎，曾经进不去季后赛，曾经豪取十八连胜最后殿军，也曾对着冠军奖杯棋差一招，没有人能预测他们会不会在下一秒就坠落深渊，也不知道他们是否有凤凰涅槃的勇气，但是好像只要身边的人还没有变的话，这些未知就显得没这么可怕难以克服了。  
马德里对于小ad更不友好了，吃不了海鲜的他每天的伙食相当单一，偏偏小辅助对于这些地道的菜品都很感兴趣，每天拆着各种带壳的海鲜看着小ad和打野一起啃猪蹄。  
打野一边费力地咬着没一会儿就硬得跟石头似的猪蹄一边发问：“这里好吃还是柏林好吃？”  
“这里他妈能吃的都没有！”  
“还是柏林爽是吧？因为有别人想带你出去觅食？”  
“哎哟哎哟你是我祖宗，我就愿意跟着你啃猪蹄好吧？”  
“猪蹄好吃？”  
“跟着我辅助骨头都好吃。”


	4. 梦里人17

一直赢就不会有人不高兴了吧，但是又有谁可以一直赢呢？  
小辅助看到基地被推到门牙然后己方被团灭就无力地抱头了一下，上一次这样的剧情带来的阵痛持续了整整一个夏季赛。阵容被摸透，战术设计不如对方，全靠五个人的个人能力在打。缺乏专业的指导和监督，他们也想过也许会倒在未知的哪一步，但是等失败真的来临的时候又是这样的沉重以至于让人不自觉地连心脏都猛地收缩了一下。  
上一次季中冠军赛的失利现在想想都还觉得心绞痛，倒在同样的问题第二次，懊恼和悔恨都是加倍的。  
要是那一波操作不要上头，要是那里再小心一点，是不是就还有第五把的机会呢。  
这一年最后的一场比赛以失败结尾，他们五个人打完这一把回了后台一句话都说不出来了，每个人的面色都不算太好，中单队长和小ad去参加赛后的访问，小ad披着外套情绪不高，像是电量将要耗光的机器。  
嘴上说着达到预期，其实竞技比赛谁不想要第一名呢，谁会记得他们这一年经历了多少才走到了四强，大家只会觉得去年冠军战队四强赛被按着摩擦。  
队里的上野并排坐在对面没说话，打野安慰地捏了捏上单的肩膀，不知道从什么时候开始，续约三年的他们习惯把每一把都当做最后一把来面对，求胜的信念占领高地的时候有时再冷静的人也会失去以往的冷静和淡定。  
“你才输几次啊，你知道我输过多少次吗？”  
去年打野安慰小辅助的话好像才没过去多久，他们攒了多少失败的眼泪才走到了今天的这一步，只有凤凰才能涅槃的话，他们有触碰那火焰的资格吗？  
站上过顶峰的人，对手就不仅仅是其他人了，他们能不能战胜过去赢得荣誉的自己，今年他们失败了，但是他们才多大呀，来日总有机会再攀更高峰呀。  
他们需要那个来日来证明自己并没有失去攀登的勇气和资格。  
等队长和小ad回来之后大家一起吃了晚饭就散了。对于他们来说这个赛季已经结束，即使有很多遗憾想要弥补的话也是来年的事情了。  
“不一起去吗？”  
中单上单和队里的工作人员说了要去边上的商店逛逛，问ad去不去，ad下意识回头去看小辅助，只是小辅助看起来恹恹的，好像没什么逛街的兴致。  
“你们去吧，我想回去休息一下。”  
“那我陪你。”  
“不用，我想自己呆着。”  
有了过往丰富经验的小ad知道这个时候真的让人自己呆着那自己也可以哪里凉快哪里呆着了。  
两个人在角落里，中单和上单已经整理好了几个人站在门口等小ad也没开口催，好像比赛结束之后连时间都放慢了脚步，脑袋里一片空白，什么事情做快一点做慢一点都没有什么差别。  
“那我陪你回酒店休息。”  
“不用啦，你不是要给家里人带东西么，买完早点回来。”  
“明天我们一起去买也一样。”  
“哈哈哈我才不去lv的店买东西，你和他们一起去吧。”  
小辅助看边上没啥人就捧着小ad的手放在自己唇边亲了一下，说自己想一个人静静，嫌ad太闹腾，小ad只好揣着钱包和队长一起去了高奢店。  
果然花钱的确可以短暂地转移一下注意力。

酒店的浴缸他们一直没用过，小辅助去隔壁和同行的工作人员借了一次性的浴缸沐浴袋。小辅助对于边上的人向来礼貌，前线小姐姐还顺带赠送了一小块入浴剂，说是很温柔的味道泡澡可以放松，希望小辅助可以轻松一点。  
小辅助把浴缸给清洁了一次，按着说明放了水，入浴剂是奶白的颜色，闻起来是茉莉白茶的香味，不算很浓，是男生可以接受的味道。  
浴缸自带按摩的功能，小辅助躺进浴缸里一边玩手机一边回朋友发来的微信，切回微博小号的时候发现小ad一群人的路透，还真就是对lv情有独钟。  
现在这个时间点是观众粉丝情绪宣泄的最高峰，小辅助自然是知道那些言论是有多苛刻与恶毒，这边把他贬低成次级联赛水平都没有的辅助，一边又拿世界冠军辅助的标准来要求他。不过没事，他本来就是世界冠军辅助呀，粉丝对他要求高一点也不是不能接受的，只不过今年已经结束了，希望明年会有更好的发挥吧。  
甜甜的味道的确可以安定人浮躁的内心，小辅助抱着腿往底下滑了一点，把嘴也埋进了水面之下吹了一会儿泡泡，直到呛了一口才停下这种幼稚的行为。  
浴缸的水有些凉了，起来的时候才注意到手指和脚掌的皮肤都有些泡皱了，躺久了有些晕，小辅助拿边上的浴袍披到自己身上也没穿好就倒进了被窝里眼睛一闭睡了过去。

小辅助是被痒醒的。  
露在外面的面颊被锯齿状的锡纸来回摩擦得有些痒，小辅助还没醒，半阖着眼去搂身上的小ad，对方应该是在外面才刚回来，身上还带着一点寒气。  
小辅助掀开一点点被子，露出自己大半没有遮掩的身体问叫小ad进来别冻到了。  
小ad今年也才十九岁，这一年天堂一年地狱的过来，还是只有待在自己辅助身边最安心。  
小ad有一张很有名的照片，去年夺冠后拍的，嘴里叼着奖牌，眼睛亮亮的，风发的少年意气几乎要冲破屏幕。此刻他把刚刚嘴里含着那四方方的锡纸包装捏在指尖，蹬掉了鞋子和外套，把自己压在小辅助赤裸的身体上，小心翼翼地说：“你醒了啊。”  
可能是小ad的样子太过于可怜，小辅助一下子没忍住笑出了声，“干嘛装可怜。”  
“冬天好冷啊。”小ad一边喊冷，一边飞快地把自己身上的衣裤丢出被窝，下一秒两个人就赤裸地贴在了一起。  
“不要卖萌扮可怜，还冬天好冷呢，你是卖火柴的小女孩吗？”  
“哦，那哥哥买根火柴吧。”  
小辅助的大腿根被一根明显温度过高的柱体顶着，蹭了两下腿根就有点湿湿的。  
“我还没买呢，你就开始点火了？”  
“先给你试试，不满意的话再改进改进。”  
小辅助才刚醒，连声音都是黏黏糊糊的，小ad忍不住亲了好几口，又去含小辅助的耳垂，嘟嘟囔囔道：“好香。”  
刚醒的人有些怕冷，手越过小ad的肩膀去勾被子，把被角拉过了小ad的头顶，两个人都罩在了阴影里。小ad一下一下啄吻着小辅助的肩膀，他从不觉得小辅助这样精瘦的身体不好看，他可简直太喜欢了，能被轻易地抱起来，锁骨的形状很深，洗澡的时候能盛一汪水，然后自己就不由自主地会凑过去咬着那一根细细的骨头用牙齿磨。  
小辅助被按着摸了几把胯，整个腰都在抖，咬着小ad的唇瓣小声哼哼，然后在小ad的手中间伸下去去摸他屁股的时候，犹豫了几秒顺势盘住了小ad的腰。  
那里软软的，小ad探进一根指头摸了摸，又热又湿，这才反应过来好像自己那盒套套好像是少了一只。  
“哥，偷东西呢？”  
那盒尺寸不合适的套套小ad最后也没扔，留下来当做了两人床上开玩笑的小道具，像是那种儿时少儿频道放过的动画片七色花，一片花瓣就可以实现一个愿望，小ad咬着那个小方块，深情又急切地看着小辅助的时候，小辅助只好默认地点点头换成自己抱着腿的姿势给对方亲。  
小ad的手垫在小辅助的后颈不断抚摸着，低头去吻对方的喉结，听到一点呜咽声才往下去亲小辅助的乳头，那里早就不是以前粉色的一小点了。颜色暗了很多，乳晕也被嘬大了一圈，小ad一边舔一边问小辅助，当初穿着童装来基地面基的时候知道自己是来给他当媳妇的么，这样羞人的话小ad在床上特别喜欢说，小辅助面颊泛粉的样子可爱极了，直接用脚去踩小ad的胸口，只是轻轻的一脚没多少力度，直接被小ad一手握住按成了一个对折的姿势，臀部腾空着，被小辅助仔细开拓过的小肉洞一张一合地把之前送进去的那点可怜的润滑油都哺了出来。  
“好湿啊……”  
“是润滑剂。”  
小辅助实在太瘦了，两个脚腕并在一起也就够小ad一手握住的，空余的那只手揉够了那浑圆的臀肉又插进的一根中指。小ad其实也没实战经验，他十四五岁混网吧的时候还没长开呢，性格也是看人下碟的，懒得去敷衍那些身边的女生，到了后面就遇到自己的小辅助，青春躁动期所有的注意力就全交待到了小辅助身上了。明明睡前看的是各种类型的小电影，眼睛一闭脑子里都是小辅助的样子，也只能想着对方射出来，现在来实战了，说实话心里还是没底。  
小ad握着自己的性器在入口处蹭了蹭，又去含小辅助的唇瓣，颇有种得了便宜还卖乖的感觉问：“是这样子插进来吗？”  
不然呢，要我教你怎么日我吗？  
小辅助睡觉的时候眼镜不知道给扔哪了，只好模模糊糊地瞪了小ad一眼，明明龟头都已经埋进来一点点了，顶开了那软糯的入口又往后退了一步整个拔了出来，气得小辅助自己去摸那根蹭满润滑剂的性器握着抵着入口，自己沉下腰吞进一点点，一边小声抱怨道：“这么笨，怎么操都不会……”  
剩下的时间便再也说不出成句的话了，被异物挤进身体的感觉并不好受，说实在的，又涨又疼，他的小ad虽然用不上欧洲这边特大号的套子，但是尺寸可不小，这样插进来让小辅助张着嘴不住地呼着气。  
小ad看着心疼，不上不下地卡着，一边去抚摸对方汗湿的后背，他也被夹得难受，太紧了些，好像用力放开来肏会把人家弄坏似的。  
“很难受吗？要不我出来？”  
“呜……没关系，你，你再进来一点点。”  
抱抱我呀。  
小ad读懂了小辅助的唇语，压着对方的腿去抱对方，下面也跟着又插进来一点点，龟头被肉壁不断地挤压着，小ad哪里受过这样的阵仗呀，光是忍着不要乱来就用光了所有的克制，明明还没怎么样呢，脑门上就出了不少汗。  
小辅助只好主动去咬小ad的下巴，撒娇说自己的腿好累，小ad才松了手让人家圈上自己的腰，只是小辅助床上总是不老实，明明被插进来顶着也不学乖，脚后跟一下一下磨着小ad的腰眼，年下的男朋友从来不是个能忍得住欲望的，小幅度地插了几下得了趣，这下可再也分不出心思去想什么克制的念头了，掐着小辅助的腰一下比一下顶得深。生涩的肠壁被裹着润滑剂的性器碾开，小辅助连呻吟都打着颤，小ad只觉得自己的男朋友叫得真好听，又甜又浪，声音软软轻轻的，听得他硬得要命。  
“哥趴过去好吗，我想干你的屁股。”  
小辅助那点肉可都长在屁股上了，被小ad的胯一下一下拍出一阵淫糜的肉浪来。小ad俯下身去亲小辅助的后颈，那里相当长的一段时间被刻意留长的发尾给挡住了。小辅助总是和别人说这是在尝试新的发型，小ad对这个没啥感觉，看不出来好看不好看，但是他的辅助脖子修长又性感，挡住也是好事，就只给他看，就只在床上给他一个人看。  
他也偷偷摸摸看过粉丝写得那些充满颜色的连载，后颈这个位置承载了太多的羁绊和欲望，他就学着那些艳丽的文字去亲吻和舔舐，看着身下的人果真和那文章里一样抖成一只展翅欲飞的小蝴蝶。  
露在被子外的部位有些凉，但是两个人叠在一起的地方烫得出汗。小ad快速地摆动着胯，连续不断的响声在小小的被窝里回荡，臭弟弟的弟弟倒是不小，还不穿雨衣，两个人就这么亲密无间地结合在一起，这是最负距离的接触了，小辅助整个人被拢在小ad的身下，感受被占有的满足感。快感叠加到极致的时候小辅助细长的手指揪着枕头，像是宣泄什么难以承受的快感，小ad湿漉漉的手指附上来和他十指相扣。小辅助侧着头看不停耸动着的小男朋友，对方汗涔涔的样子是真的好看，有驼峰的鼻子和菱形的唇瓣，接吻的时候温柔又色情，后入的姿势方便上位的人掌控全局，小ad一边撸动小辅助的性器，等对方射出来之后才又加快的速度。没有那层阻隔的刺激是最强烈的，龟头被肠道吮吸挤压，初哥又哪里经得起这样的刺激，插了几十下就忍不住了，嘬着小辅助的舌尖就射了出来。  
贤者时间的两个人都不太想动，两个人都浑身是汗，小ad翻到一边把人搂进怀里亲对方汗湿的头发，他十三四岁就从家里出来吃这碗饭了，最初生长在鱼龙混杂的网吧，浸在方便面和烟味的环境里顽强生存，他以为这一辈子就这样过去了，那时候是没有奢望过未来某一天会有一个和他全完不同的人把他从这样的泥沼中剥离开来，去给他一个全新的方向去生长。  
“蓝哥你屁股好软，我好喜欢。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“奶头也好好吸。”  
“呀！别说啦！”  
“你身上好香啊。”  
“喻文波你射high了还是吃错药了？”  
“蓝哥我好喜欢你。”  
小男朋友把人又搂又揉，亲吻不断地落在对方的面颊的肩膀上，亲了一会儿又拉高了被子把人裹得紧紧的，事后的拥抱和亲吻一个没少，连情色的调侃都格外好接受一点。

“我也喜欢你……”  
被进入的一方总是累一些，小辅助反手去揉小ad毛绒绒的后脑勺，弟弟年纪小，怎么熬夜掉头发头上的毛也没见少，厚厚的一沓相当好rua。  
“等下你去放水，我要洗澡。”  
“好，蓝哥我喜欢你。”  
“知道啦。”

共同沉沦或者互相救赎，对于他们而言都没什么差别吧。在异国他乡的无人角落，有更多的爱在生长。


End file.
